Sin una noche de bodas
by Danni FerrCross
Summary: Estaba por comenzar la segunda parte de su breve matrimonio. Ninguna mujer abandonaba al millonario siciliano Jasper Whitlock sin pagar por ello. Él sólo deseaba una esposa dócil y amable, pero Alice había huido antes del baile de boda. Jasper la había encontrado y la quería a su lado. ¡Donde debe estar una buena esposa siciliana! Jasper no tuvo noche de bodas, ahora la iba tene
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno acá esta lo que les dije, he empesado con esta adaptación para ver como va.**

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer **

**El titulo de verdad y el nombre de la autora se los daré cuando este acabada**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Voló de noche en un pequeño avión privado que había contratado con el último dinero que le quedaba, con el sombrero sobre los ojos, casi tapándole el rostro por completo, con el pelo recogido y escondido bajo el sombrero, ataviada con un abrigo sencillo negro y pantalones también negros, sin maquillaje y sin joyas, ataviada como una mujer que no quería atraer la atención sobre sí misma. Ataviada como una mujer que intentaba esconderse.

Si el piloto la hubiera observado un poco más de cerca, se habría dado cuenta de que estaba pálida y de que le temblaban ligeramente las manos. Y, si hubiera observado todavía un poco más, se habría dado cuenta de que de sus ojos azules emanaba fuego y de que levantaba el mentón en actitud desafiante.

Pero el piloto no había reparado en nada de todo aquello. La había mirado brevemente cuando Alice había subido al avión y había perdido el interés inmediatamente. Para eso se le había pagado precisamente una enorme cantidad de dinero, pero, aun así, Alice se sentó muy recta en la butaca, incapaz de relajarse, y se quedó mirando la oscuridad a través de la ventana.

Cuando le habían ofrecido algo de comer, había negado tajantemente con la cabeza. La sola idea de obligar a su ya de por sí torturado estómago a comer algo más se le hacía insoportable.

En pocos minutos aterrizarían en Sicilia. La idea le daba ganas de vomitar. Alice intentó controlar la respiración, completamente desbocada, cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y tomó aire profundamente varias veces.

Nadie podría interponerse en su camino porque nadie sabía que llegaba.

Habían pasado seis meses, seis meses durante los cuales había aprendido a vivir su vida sin mirar atrás, sin apellidos, sin identidad, pagando todo en efectivo, había vivido una vida completamente anónima para protegerse.

Sin embargo, ahora volvía.

Sicilia.

Para mucha gente, aquella isla del Mediterráneo era un paraíso, pero para ella era una cárcel.

«Pronto», se dijo revolviéndose incómoda en el asiento. Pronto haría lo que tenía que hacer, pero, de momento, sólo quería ver a su madre.

—Aterrizaremos dentro de cinco minutos, señorita Brandon, así que abróchese el cinturón —le dijo el copiloto—. El coche que contrató estará esperándola.

El hombre le hablaba en inglés, pero con fuerte acento italiano y Alice le contestó en el mismo idioma, sin decirle que hablaba perfectamente italiano. Por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarse qué pensaría el piloto si supiera quién era, pero se dijo que era imposible. En ninguno de sus documentos ponía nada que pudiera traicionarla.

—Que tenga una estancia agradable —se despidió el copiloto.

¿Una estancia agradable?

Alice se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca seca por el miedo. Cuando el avión tomó tierra, esperó a que se parara por completo, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

«No va a pasar nada», se dijo mientras bajaba las escalerillas aspirando el aroma de la noche siciliana y sintiendo la calidez del aire a su alrededor.

Su padre había muerto. Ya lo habían enterrado. Nadie la estaría esperando en casa, así que no le sería difícil entrar sin ser vista, ver a su madre y luego irse.

Irse para arreglar su vida.

Se había acabado el huir.

Se había acabado el esconderse.

Durante los últimos seis meses, había aprendido que era capaz de mucho más de lo que ella creía.

Estaba tan nerviosa que los potentes faros del coche que se acercaba le recordaron focos de los que utiliza la policía para buscar a las personas que se han escapado. Alice intentó controlar su galopante imaginación y su pulso cada vez más acelerado.

El coche paró delante de ella y, en cuanto se abrió la puerta de atrás Alice saltó dentro pues no quería que nadie reparara en ella.

Nada más sentarse, se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en el asiento trasero y sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella. ¡Oh, no, no, no!

No se podía mover. No era capaz de girar la cabeza para mirar. En realidad, tampoco le era necesario porque sabía perfectamente quién era la persona que había sentada a su lado.

Sentía su presencia.

Jasper Whitlock

Millonario y canalla.

Su marido.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlar su temperamento, Jasper observó cómo Alice alargaba el brazo e intentaba abrir la puerta que, por supuesto, estaba cerrada con cerrojo.

No tenía escapatoria.

Se fijó en que sus ojos reflejaban el miedo de un animal que se sabe acorralado. Desde luego, la había subestimado. De todas las mujeres que conocía, Alice había sido la única que lo había sorprendido.

—_Buona sera, tesoro_ —la saludó—. Bienvenida a casa —añadió cambiando al inglés porque ése era el idioma que hablaban entre ellos.

Al instante, vio cómo Alice palidecía. Era obvio que no había contado con verlo en el aeropuerto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua? ¿De verdad creía que podía volver a Sicilia sin que él se enterara?

Alice no dijo nada. Estaba sentada muy quieta, agarrándose con ambas manos al borde del asiento y respirando muy deprisa.

Si hubiera sido otra persona Jasper habría sentido lástima de ella, pero no tenía ninguna intención de sentir lástima por su esposa. ¿Por qué la iba a sentir? Después de lo que le había hecho, tenía suerte de que quisiera sentarse en el mismo coche que ella.

—Pareces sorprendida de verme —le dijo—. ¿Y eso? Estamos casados, _tesoro_, así que lo más normal es que vaya a buscar a mi esposa al aeropuerto cuando vuelve a casa.

Alice se giró por fin hacia él y lo miró intensamente.

—¿Cómo te has enterado? —murmuró.

—¿Cómo me he enterado de que llegabas hoy en avión? —Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Cómo no me iba a enterar? Eres mi esposa, Alice. Me intereso por todo lo que te sucede. Tu padre te confió a mí y soy responsable de tu seguridad, algo que me tomo muy en serio.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir que te interesas por mí? —Se indignó Alice —. Tú solo te interesas por ti mismo.

Jasper se acercó a ella y le quitó el sombrero. Al instante, la melena morena de Alice cayó en ondulaciones sobre sus hombros. Qué joven parecía. Demasiado joven para ser tan perversa.

—Eres sorprendente —le dijo Jasper—. Eres puro fuego y pura pasión, pero lo ocultas bien. Cuando nos conocimos, apenas hablabas. Tuve que sacarte las palabras casi a la fuerza y eso me hizo pensar que eras muy tímida.

—No me conoces en absoluto, Rocco —contestó Alice.

—No, es evidente que no —contestó él con ironía—, pero estoy dispuesto a esforzarme para rectificar esta situación. De hecho, quiero que sepas que he decidido dedicar todo mi tiempo a conocerte mejor.

—No —contestó Alice presa del pánico—. No te hace falta conocerme para nada y yo tampoco tengo ningún interés en conocerte a ti. Con lo que sé es suficiente.

Jasper se dijo que aquella mujer estaba llena de contradicciones. Era muy compleja. La primera impresión que había tenido de ella había sido que era una mujer amable y tímida, pero había resultado ser salvaje y decidida.

—Así, de morena, pareces más italiana —le dijo acariciándole el pelo—, pero tus ojos azules son de tu lado inglés —añadió haciendo referencia a sus preciosos ojos color zafiro.

Aquella mujer era la imagen personificada de la juventud y la inocencia femenina, pero Jasper sabía que su inocencia había volado, que se la había llevado otro hombre.

Al pensar en aquello, la ira se apoderó de él, así como otra emoción mucho más peligrosa: los celos.

Era la primera vez en su vida que Jasper sentía la infidelidad en sus propias carnes. Algo de su pasado, algo oscuro y peligroso, intentó abrirse camino hasta el presente, pero Jasper se apresuró a suprimirlo mientras recordaba su regla de oro: siempre hacia delante, nunca hacia atrás.

Aunque Alice hubiera perdido su inocencia, seguía siendo suya.

—No me toques, no quiero que me toques —le dijo ella apartando la cabeza con un movimiento rápido—. Quiero ir a casa de mis padres —añadió alejándose hasta el extremo opuesto del asiento y retirando la mirada.

Jasper tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no tumbarla en el asiento y poseerla, permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos y se quedó estudiando el perfil de Alice mientras consideraba su petición.

—Tu padre murió hace dos semanas, así que llegas un poco tarde, ¿no te parece?

Aunque le había hablado con frialdad, no obtuvo reacción alguna por parte de Alice. Nada. Aquello no era normal. Las piezas no encajaban.

—¿No te parece que, al ser su única hija, tendrías que haber venido al entierro para presentar tus respetos ante él?

Alice se giró hacia él y lo miró de una manera que Jasper no pudo interpretar.

—No —contestó.

—¿Por qué no?

Alice permaneció en silencio, mirándolo fijamente.

Al cabo de un rato, volvió a desviar la mirada.

—La relación que tenía con mi padre no es asunto tuyo. No te debo nada y, menos, explicaciones. No he venido a verte a ti. He venido a ver a mi madre.

—Tu madre se ha ido.

—¿Cómo que se ha ido? —se sorprendió Alice mirándolo aterrada—. ¿Adónde?

—No tengo ni idea —contestó Jasper mientras ella se acercaba y lo agarraba del brazo con fuerza.

—¿Fue al entierro? Necesito saber si fue al entierro.

—Sí, fue al entierro. Desapareció a los pocos días —contestó Jasper.

Alice se echó hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviada.

—Menos mal —murmuró—. En ese caso, dile al conductor que pare el coche. Volveré a montarme en el avión, me iré y nunca te volveré a molestar. Podrás seguir adelante con tu vida.

—Eso es precisamente lo que quiero hacer, pero no te voy a volver a llevar al avión porque tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. Bienvenida a casa, _tesoro_ —contestó Jasper recordándose que aquella mujer seguía siendo suya.

Todo lo demás pertenecía al pasado y a él se le daba muy bien mirar única y exclusivamente hacia el futuro.

¿Muchas cosas de las que hablar?

Alice comprendió que su idea de llegar a Sicilia, estar unos días y volver a irse no iba a poder realizarse. ¿Por qué demonios no había previsto aquello? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que era imposible pasar desapercibida en Sicilia? Era evidente que Jasper se enteraría de su llegada. ¿Por qué había olvidado que todo el mundo conocía al _lupo_, el lobo?

Había hecho su primer millón antes de terminar la adolescencia y, desde entonces, había seguido ganando dinero sin parar. Era un hombre impredecible y brillante, pero también salvaje, temerario y peligrosamente guapo. Alice había escuchado en una ocasión comentar a una mujer que, si se acercara el fin del mundo, le gustaría pasar su última noche con Jasper Whitlock

Era el objeto de las fantasías de cualquier mujer y tenerlo tan cerca hacía que a Alice no le rigiera bien la cabeza. Jasper estaba muy quieto, lo que resultaba más intimidante.

Todo en él era oscuro. Sus ojos, su pelo y su temperamento. Alice se estremeció pues aquel hombre tenía poder y autoridad y más influencia de la que jamás había tenido su padre.

Bajo la fachada de zapatos italianos hechos a mano, traje exquisitamente cortado a medida y un rostro increíblemente bello se escondía un hombre frío y duro como una barracuda.

Daba igual lo que los otros creyeran. Ella sabía la verdad. Jasper Whitlock era siciliano. Siciliano de pies a cabeza y Alice entendía perfectamente lo que eso significaba. Por mucho que el lobo se vistiera con piel de cordero, seguía siendo un lobo. Y Alice le tenía miedo.

—Supongo que no te hará mucha gracia seguir casado conmigo —comentó.

Jasper no contestó.

Alice lo miró fijamente, presa del pánico.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —comentó por fin.

—Porque nuestro matrimonio está acabado —contestó Alice.

Porque lo había abandonado. Era imposible que un siciliano perdonara tamaña ofensa.

—Todavía ni siquiera ha comenzado, _tesoro_ —sonrió Jasper—. Tenemos mucho camino que recorrer. Estoy impaciente.

Alice sentía el corazón latiéndole desbocado, como un martillo contra el pecho, y tenía los músculos tan tensos que temió desmayarse.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? Según la prensa, estabas en Nueva York.

—No te creas nunca lo que cuentan los periódicos —contestó Jasper—. En cualquier caso, me agrada que te hayas interesado por mí durante tus largas vacaciones. Eso demuestra que me echabas de menos. No te avergüences. Es natural que una esposa eche de menos a su marido. Me alegro de que estemos juntos por fin —añadió.

Había hablado en tono civilizado, pero Alice sabía que, tras la aparente calma, aquel hombre estaba furioso y era un oponente mortal.

Alice sabía que estaba enfadado. Tenía que estar enfadado. Sin embargo, de momento, ni siquiera había alzado la voz.

—¿Cómo sabías que venía en ese avión? —tartamudeó.

Maldición. Justo en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba, la confianza en sí misma la estaba abandonando. ¿Qué había sido de todo lo que había aprendido durante los últimos seis meses?

—Era obvio que ibas a volver tras la muerte de tu padre. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo. La paciencia no es mi fuerte, pero da sus frutos.

—Yo creía que... no...

—Como no volviste para el entierro, supongo que habrás vuelto ahora porque te has aburrido de tu amante.

—¿Mi amante? —se sorprendió Alice intentando asumir que Jasper siempre había estado convencido de que volvería—. ¿Qué amante? —añadió mirándolo a los ojos.

—Te recuerdo que eres mi mujer. En el mismo instante en el que nos casamos, mi equipo de seguridad recibió órdenes de vigilarte de cerca. No intentes negar que te fuiste de la boda con James Lampard —contestó encogiéndose de hombros como si no tuviera importancia—. Espero que te supiera satisfacer sexualmente —añadió furioso.

Ahora sí que estaba furioso. Aunque seguía disimulándolo muy bien, Alice lo sentía. Estaba realmente enfurecido.

A diferencia de su padre, Jasper había aprendido a controlar su temperamento siciliano impredecible y lo utilizaba en su provecho. En lugar de confrontar a su enemigo, lo estudiaba, dilucidaba cuáles eran sus puntos débiles y elegía el momento oportuno para entrar a matar.

Alice había leído una vez en un periódico financiero que era un maestro de la estrategia, un táctico sin precedentes y un adversario sin piedad.

Aquel hombre jugaba a la guerra sin hacer prisioneros.

Excepto con ella.

Tras casarse con ella, Jasper creía que era de su posesión. Aquélla había sido una de las razones por las que había huido, una de las razones por las que se había ido con James, que era el jardinero de su padre y resultó estar en el lugar adecuado en el momento justo.

Alice nunca pensó que a Jasper se le pudiera pasar por la cabeza que fueran amantes. Un ejemplo más de lo diferentes que eran.

Ella era incapaz de acostarse con otro hombre el día de su boda y el hecho de que Jasper la creyera capaz decía más de él que de ella. Aquel hombre no sabía lo que significaba la palabra «amor» porque jamás había amado a ninguna mujer.

—¿Cómo sabías que llegaba en ese avión? —insistió—. Les pagué mucho dinero —añadió bajando la voz.

—Yo les pagué más —contestó Jasper—. Tu ingenuidad me abruma. ¿De verdad crees que iba a dejar que volvieras a Sicilia sin la protección apropiada? Lo que sí te agradezco es que hayas vuelto a casa tú sola, sin tu novio, pues habría sido una situación bastante embarazosa.

¿De verdad creía que James era su amante? Qué típico de la mente masculina siciliana. Aquellos hombres se dejaban cegar por los celos y la posesividad. Era obvio que no estaba enfadado por amor sino por orgullo.

Evidentemente, Jasper creía que le había entregado su virginidad a otro hombre.

Alice se quedó muda, pero recordó que tenía que defenderse, así que tomó aire y se lanzó.

—No es mi intención volver contigo, Jasper. No quiero seguir casada contigo. Quiero divorciarme —le dijo sintiendo un inmenso alivio.

Ya estaba, lo había dicho.

Se terminaron los discursos ensayados delante del espejo. Se acabó el reunir valor para hablar con él.

—¿Cómo es posible que digas que no quieres estar casada conmigo cuando la última vez que nos vimos estabas frente a un cura diciendo que sí a esa misma pregunta? —se extrañó Jasper.

—Eso fue cuando te tenía por una buena persona.

Jasper la miró divertido.

— Alice, _tesoro_, soy una buena persona. Siempre me porto bien con las ancianas y con los niños.

—Tú no tienes ningún trato ni con mujeres ancianas ni con niños.

—Pero, si lo tuviera, sería amable con ellos —contestó Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y, luego, probablemente, los apuñalarías —le espetó Alice —, Eres incapaz de pensar en otra persona que no seas tú.

—Te equivocas. Desde que te fuiste al el día de nuestra boda, no he dejado de pensar en ti. Supongo que no hará falta que te recuerde que te morías de ganas por casarte conmigo. Cuando te lo pedí, te pusiste como loca de contenta. Estabas completamente enamorada de mí.

Alice sintió que la humillación la enrojecía y abrió la boca para negar aquellas palabras, pero no pudo. No pudo negarlas porque eran ciertas. Había estado perdidamente enamorada de él. Aunque no había formado parte de su plan, se había enamorado de Jasper Whitlock.

En un principio, casarse con él le había parecido la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de su padre. Le había parecido la oportunidad perfecta para tener, por fin, la libertad que ansiaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Tras pasar algún tiempo con él, se había enamorado de Jasper, pero jamás se lo había dicho. El hecho de que Jasper hubiera sabido lo que había sentido por él se le antojaba terriblemente humillante.

«Cómo se debe de haber reído de mí», pensó mirando por la ventana para ocultar su tristeza.

Tenía modelos y actrices compitiendo por sus atenciones. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que una chica torpe y extraña a la que nunca le habían permitido salir de su pueblo tuviera alguna posibilidad con él?

—Creí estar enamorada de ti, sí, es cierto, pero eso fue antes de comprender el tipo de hombre que eres. Yo jamás podría amar a alguien como tú —le espetó con angustia—. No dudaste en hacer todo lo que estuvo al alcance de tu mano para que accediera a casarme contigo, pero para ti no era más que un negocio y yo no quería ese tipo de matrimonio. ¡Yo quiero un matrimonio de verdad!

—¿Un matrimonio de verdad? Llevas la alianza que yo te di. ¿Acaso no es eso de verdad?

—No lo entiendes —contestó Alice mirándolo de nuevo—. No se trata de alianzas ni de promesas, Jasper, sino de sentimientos. Se trata de amor, algo de lo que tú no sabes absolutamente nada.

—¿Y James sí?

Aquélla fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¡Eres imbécil! —Exclamó Alice —. ¿Te has parado a preguntarte por qué huí? ¿Cómo tienes el cuajo de acusarme de tener un amante cuando tú tuviste el descaro de invitar a tu novia a nuestra boda? —le espetó furiosa—. ¿Qué tipo de hombre hace eso, Jasper? ¿Qué tipo de hombre espera que su novia vea cómo se casa con otra mujer y que su mujer esté tan tranquila con su amante delante? ¿No tienes sentimientos? ¿No tienes vergüenza?

Alice se interrumpió, sorprendida por su propio estallido. Jamás se había atrevido en presencia de su padre a decir lo que pensaba. Aquélla era la primera vez en su vida que había compartido sus pensamientos con alguien. Instintivamente, se echó hacia atrás, pero Jasper no se acercó a ella, sino que enarcó una ceja con ironía.

—Nunca te había oído hablar tanto —observó—. Cuando salíamos juntos antes de casarnos apenas hablabas. Eras increíblemente tímida. Te quedabas mirando al suelo, a las paredes, a la mesa... a cualquier sitio menos a mí. Es fascinante ver que, en realidad, tienes opiniones propias.

Alice se sonrojó de pies a cabeza porque lo que acababa de decir Jasper era cierto. Casi todas las ocasiones en las que se habían visto antes de la boda, su padre había estado delante y Alice había aprendido por las malas a no disparar su furia.

—Efectivamente, ahora me atrevo a mirarte y a decirte lo que opino —contestó intentando mantener la calma—. La opinión que tengo de ti, Jasper, es muy baja. Lo mides todo en términos de dinero. No haces nada a no ser que ganes algo y no te importa absolutamente nada los sentimientos de los demás. He tenido seis meses para pensar en lo que me hiciste. ¡Te casaste conmigo porque querías la empresa de mi padre! ¡Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, invitaste a tu amante a nuestra boda! ¡Qué falta de respeto! —añadió con dolor y humillación.

—Te estás comportando como una chiquilla. En aquella boda había doscientos invitados.

—Sí, pero me estoy refiriendo sólo a una de ellas, una alta y rubia, era tu novia.

—Ex novia —la corrigió Jasper—. En cualquier caso, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Ya no salíamos juntos.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacías besándola en la terraza?

—La verdad es que no me acuerdo —contestó Jasper bostezando—. Hay mujeres que son muy cariñosas. Supongo que me estaría dando un beso de despedida.

Alice recordó la pasión de aquel beso y recordó también la envidia que se había apoderado de ella pues Jasper jamás la había besado así.

—Si ya no estabas con ella, ¿por qué la invitaste?

—El hecho de que seas mi esposa no te da derecho a cuestionar mi comportamiento. La verdad es que no sé de qué te quejas. Me casé contigo. La afortunada fuiste tú.

Alice tardó unos segundos en asimilar semejante arrogancia.

—¿Afortunada? ¿Afortunada yo?, —repitió mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Sí, por supuesto, fuiste muy afortunada. Te ofrecí algo que jamás le había ofrecido a ninguna otra mujer.

—¿Y cómo se supone que me tengo que sentir por ello?

—Agradecida.

—¿Agradecida? —Se atragantó Alice —. ¿Agradecida por tener oportunidad de compartir a mi esposo con otras cuantas mujeres?

—Perdona, pero me parece muy interesante que seas tan apasionada. Jamás lo habría dicho. Eso explica muchas cosas —comentó Jasper mirándola intensamente—. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que no me gustan las mujeres celosas y tus celos son ridículos dado que la mujer que lleva mi alianza eres tú.

—No estoy celosa. Para estar celosa, primero hay que querer a alguien y yo no te quiero en absoluto.

Lo había querido, era cierto, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Cuando había estado enamorada de él, sonreía sin parar ante la idea de que se iban a casar, pero todo había resultado ser una fantasía de niña pequeña. La realidad había sido completamente diferente.

—Para que lo sepas, no me sentí celosa sino humillada en público. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Querías que me quedara tan tranquila viendo cómo un montón de mujeres babeaban ante ti? ¿Y yo me tenía que sentir bendecida porque me hubieras elegido? ¿Esperabas que te compartiera con las demás con una gran sonrisa porque yo era la elegida?

—Te estás poniendo histérica.

—No, de eso nada. No me estoy poniendo histérica en absoluto. Estoy diciendo las cosas tal y como son por primera vez en muchos años —contestó Alice.

Le daban igual las consecuencias de no guardar silencio. ¿De qué le había servido el silencio?

—Contéstame a una pregunta. Si querías estar con esa rubia, ¿por qué no te casaste con ella y punto?

—Maria es estadounidense, así que no habría sido una esposa apropiada y, además, es empresaria y muy independiente.

—¿Qué tipo de respuesta es ésa? —Se indignó Alice —. Lo que quieres decir es que no quiso casarse contigo, así que te buscaste a una chica siciliana tonta e ingenua que resulté ser yo. Pero deberías haber recordado que mi madre es inglesa, lo que quiere decir que mi sangre siciliana está diluida. Cometiste un gran error al casarte conmigo, Jasper.

—Yo nunca cometo errores. Sin embargo, tú cometiste uno enorme al irte en el día de nuestra boda. Menos mal que has vuelto. Esto significa que podrás empezar a pedir perdón. He decidido ignorar que ya no eres virgen. Si juegas bien tus cartas, puede que incluso te perdone.

Alice se quedó mirándolo con frustración. Aquel hombre no creía haber hecho nada malo. Jasper Whitlock estaba tan acostumbrado a tratar a las mujeres de mala manera que no se había dado cuenta de que había otra forma de hacerlo. Aquel hombre era exactamente igual que su padre. Para él, una esposa era la mujer que se quedaba en casa mientras él se iba de fiesta con otras.

—Seguro que has encontrado a más de una que te haya consolado en este tiempo —comentó con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Por qué le importaba? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto que su boda no significara nada para él? Todo había terminado. Su matrimonia había terminado y lo único que sentía por él era desprecio.

—Accediste a casarte conmigo. Era lo que querías.

—Eso fue antes de saber la verdad sobre ti.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Alice dudó, completamente avergonzada de su ingenuidad, pero decidió ser sincera.

—Mi padre y tú me engañasteis, me tratasteis como si fuera un mueble. Negociasteis a mis espaldas. Me hiciste creer que yo te interesaba, pero no era así. Jamás pensaste en mí. Jamás pensaste en lo que yo quería ni en lo que necesitaba.

—Muchos matrimonios surgen así. Nosotros nos conocíamos. No olvides que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Pasamos muchas horas conociéndonos mutuamente —contestó Alice haciendo hincapié en las últimas palabras.

Alice sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. En una ocasión, le había podido la curiosidad y lo había besado. Había sido una experiencia que la había dejado sin dormir durante muchas noches.

Durante aquellas noches, recordaba sus labios ardientes y su mano fuerte en el muslo, las sensaciones que aquella mano habían producido en ella, el deseo de que la desflorara en aquel mismo instante y saciara su curiosidad femenina.

Pero no lo había hecho.

Y ahora sabía por qué. Jamás la había encontrado atractiva. Se había casado con ella por razones completamente diferentes.

Alice nunca había podido olvidar aquel beso e incluso ahora, al recordarlo, notó que los pezones se le endurecían. Sin pensarlo, dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran hasta la boca de Jasper y sintió algo cálido y peligroso en la pelvis.

Horrorizada por la intensidad de su reacción, se apresuró a levantar la mirada y, al ver que Jasper se había dado cuenta de todo, apartó los ojos rápidamente.

—No nos conocemos en absoluto —dijo avergonzada— Tú jamás decías nada de ti mismo. Para ti, nuestros encuentros no eran nada más que entrevistas de trabajo.

—¿Entrevistas de trabajo? —Se rió Jasper—. ¿Y cuál era el trabajo?

—Buscar esposa. Ofrecías sueldo ilimitado, incentivos y premios increíbles y pedías como requisitos que fuera una virgen obediente e ingenua que siguiera viviendo en casa de sus padres, que siempre hiciera lo que le decían y que nunca contestara. Por supuesto, una chica que hiciera oídos sordos a tus aventuras con otras. Bueno, pues te equivocaste al elegirme a mí. Dimito. La próxima vez que te quieras casar, haz mejor el proceso de selección.

—¿Por qué iba a querer casarme de nuevo cuando tengo una mujer maravillosa?

Alice lo miró consternada.

Debía de estar de broma. Era imposible que un hombre tan arrogante y orgulloso como Jasper permitiera que su esposa lo abandonara el mismo día de la boda y luego la dejara volver como si tal cosa. No, finalmente, aunque se lo hiciera pasar mal al principio, la dejaría ir.

Sí, por fin, iba a ser libre.

—Lo dices porque estás dolido en tu ego.

—Mi ego está perfectamente —sonrió Jasper.

—Es imposible que quieras seguir casado conmigo. Los dos sabemos que accediste a la boda porque así lo habías pactado con mi padre. Mi padre necesitaba que alguien se ocupara de su empresa y te eligió a ti. ¿Y por qué? Porque eras igual de implacable que él. Enhorabuena.

—Supongo que cuando dices que soy implacable te refieres a que puedo tomar una decisión sin dejarme llevar por las emociones, algo que a las mujeres os resulta prácticamente imposible.

—Las emociones son muy importantes. Mi padre y tú no os parasteis a pensar en las mías en ningún momento. Lo único que te importaba era el dinero.

Y ella había sido tan estúpida como para enamorarse de él.

—La empresa de tu padre estaba perdiendo dinero, así que ya vez que el negocio no era bueno —contestó Jasper encogiéndose de hombros—. No he ganado dinero en ningún momento desde que me hice con ella. Ha sido un gesto más bien generoso por mi parte.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿La empresa de mi padre perdía dinero? —se sorprendió Alice.

—No sé de qué te sorprendes. Los olivares de tu padre funcionaban a nivel local, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo expandir el negocio para ser competitivo.

—La empresa de mi padre iba fenomenal —contestó Alice pensando en la cantidad de gente que había ido a la villa de su padre a presentar sus respetos al enterarse de que su hija se casaba.

—Le empresa de tu padre incurría en varias situaciones ilegales y estaba mal gestionada —aclaró Jasper con dureza—. Sus métodos eran de la Edad Media, pero estoy empezando a rectificarlos.

—¿Me estás diciendo de verdad que la empresa de mi padre iba a la ruina?

—¿No lo sabías?

—Mi padre nunca me hablaba de sus negocios. Yo ayudaba en la recogida de la aceituna y en el trabajo administrativo, pero nunca me contaba los detalles. Si hubiera sido un hombre, habría sido diferente, pero... en cualquier caso, no lo entiendo. Si la empresa de mi padre iba tan mal, ¿por qué la querías?

—Supongo que por capricho —contestó Jasper sonriendo—. Supongo que en el fondo soy un sentimental y quería tener una empresa siciliana.

—Sí, eres tan sentimental como un león.

—Ya veo que no me crees. Muy bien, en ese caso, te diré que no fue por sentimentalismo sino por negocio. Tu padre perdía dinero porque no sabía administrar la empresa, y no porque el producto no fuera bueno. El aceite de sus olivos es de primera calidad. Te lo digo yo, que he comido en los mejores restaurantes del mundo. Jamás he probado un producto así. De hecho, lo voy a exportar como _delicatessen_.

Alice se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Ella se había criado entre aceitunas y lo cierto era que no le decían nada. La recogida era un trabajo muy duro.

—El mercado está inundado de aceite de oliva.

—No del mío —contestó Jasper con énfasis—. Siempre hay un hueco en el mercado para el mejor y éste lo es porque es virgen extra, primera presión en frío y ecológico.

—Qué típico de un siciliano. No sólo las mujeres tienen que ser vírgenes sino el aceite también, y no sólo virgen sino virgen extra.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jasper se acercó a ella.

—Si estuviera obsesionado por las vírgenes —ronroneó a pocos milímetros de su boca—, no me habría tomado la molestia de esperarte ahora que tú ya no lo eres —añadió acariciándole la mejilla—. Si fuera el típico siciliano, habría matado al adolescente con el que te fugaste. Estoy intentando ser civilizado con todo este tema, pero, a partir de ahora, queda terminantemente prohibido hablar de tu infidelidad.

Alice se quedó mirándolo fijamente. No se podía mover. Se sentía hipnotizada por la oscuridad de sus ojos y la largura de sus pestañas.

Sentía que el corazón le latía desbocado y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no besarlo.

—¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? Tal y como me lo cuentas, cualquiera diría que mi padre te pagó para que te quedaras con su empresa.

Jasper se quedó mirándola y Alice se preguntó si estaría sintiendo el mismo deseo inexplicable que ella. Rápidamente, se apresuró a apartarse y volvió al otro extremo del asiento.

—Me apetecía casarme —contestó Jasper—. Si no hubiera sido así, jamás habría accedido a la demanda de tu padre por mucho que me hubiera interesado su aceite de oliva.

—¿Y por qué no te casaste con alguna de las mujeres con las que salías?

—Porque con ellas comparto sexo, _tesoro_. Una amante es la mujer que incendia tu cama, pero tu esposa es la mujer que tiene responsabilidades completamente diferentes y para ese rol prefiero a una chica siciliana.

—Yo soy medio inglesa.

—Tu padre era siciliano y tú creciste en Sicilia. Con eso me basta.

—¿Lo dices porque se supone que sé lo que se espera de una esposa siciliana? —Contestó Alice echando los hombros hacia atrás y levantando el mentón.—Para que te enteres, no tengo absolutamente riada de esposa siciliana. Será mejor que te divorcies de mí cuanto antes, Jasper, antes de que salga a relucir con toda su fuerza mi sangre inglesa.

—Te lo voy a decir una única vez. No tengo ninguna intención de divorciarme de ti. Jamás. No creo en el divorcio. Eres mi esposa y lo seguirás siendo toda la vida. Cuanto antes lo asumas, mejor para los dos.

* * *

**Bueno acá esta háganme saber si les gusta o no para continuarla**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno acá esta lo que les dije, he empesado con esta adaptación para ver como va.**

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

**El titulo de verdad y el nombre de la autora se los daré cuando este acabada**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

¿No tenía intención de divorciarse de ella? No, debía de haberlo entendido mal. Ojalá fuera así. Siempre había sabido que, tarde o temprano, tendría que vérselas cara a cara con Jasper, pero siempre se había consolado diciéndose que, aunque la confrontación fuera espantosamente mal, él accedería a divorciarse.

Su comportamiento durante la boda demostraba que no le importaba en absoluto, que aquel enlace no significaba nada para él en términos emocionales.

Ahora que su padre había muerto, se había quedado con su empresa, así que ¿por qué iba a querer seguir casado con ella?

—Podríamos divorciarnos de manera rápida, nadie se enteraría —insistió Alice—. No quiero dinero ni nada y te aseguro que no le contaré nada a nadie.

—Olvídate de eso, no pienso concederte el divorcio jamás —contestó Jasper mirándola con dureza—, así que, si tu amante te está esperando para casarse contigo, espero que sea un hombre muy paciente.

Alice abrió la boca para decirle que James no era su amante, pero la volvió a cerrar. Tal vez, aquello le sirviera. Jasper era un hombre puramente siciliano que se dejaba llevar por las tendencias machistas y la posesión para controlar y dominar. Seguro que lo único que le haría aceptar finalmente un divorcio sería que le confirmara que había estado con otro hombre.

Era una estrategia de alto riesgo, pero...

—A James y a mí no nos importa casarnos —comentó Alice observando su reacción—. Lo único que queremos es estar juntos.

Alice observó como un brillo peligroso se apoderaba de los ojos de Jasper, que, sin embargo, habló con calma.

—Entonces, prepárate a sufrir porque, para mí, el matrimonio es para toda la vida.

—¿Por qué lo dices de manera tan poco romántica? —Se rió Alice con amargura—. A mí me impones una sentencia de cárcel de por vida mientras tú te vas por ahí a divertirte. Mi padre también se casó con mi madre para toda la vida. Entiendo perfectamente lo que significa eso para un hombre siciliano. No cuentes conmigo, Jasper. Tuviste la oportunidad, pero lo tiraste todo por la borda al invitar a aquella chica a nuestra boda. Si ni siquiera pudiste mantenerte fiel el día de tu boda, ¿cómo iba a salir bien lo nuestro?

—Me parece que eres la persona menos indicada para darme sermones sobre buenas costumbres —observó Jasper.

Alice cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que había caído en su propia trampa. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era explotar la vena posesiva de Jasper.

—Ya no soy virgen. Me he acostado con otro hombre. Muchas veces. ¿De verdad quieres estar con una mujer que está pensando en otro?

Jasper se tensó tanto que Alice se preguntó si no se habría pasado de la raya.

—Eso queda en el pasado. Con quince minutos en mi cama, olvidarás a ese hombre —predijo con su característica arrogancia—. Ya lo verás, gritarás mi nombre de placer.

Alice se sonrojó al visualizar vívidamente la escena.

—No me puedo creer lo que acabas de decir.

—No te hagas la tímida ahora. Decídete. ¿Eres la virgen o la vampiresa?

«La virgen», pensó Alice aunque sabía que no le serviría de nada decirlo.

—No me puedes obligar a quedarme aquí —se angustió—. He venido solamente para ver a mi madre. Si no está, me voy.

—No, no te vas. Eres mi esposa y, en cuanto lleguemos a mi casa, te lo voy a recordar.

¿De verdad iba a pasar Jasper por alto que ya no era virgen? No, imposible. Alice se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer. No estaba acostumbrada a aquellos jueguecitos y, menos, con hombres como Jasper. Se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que le había dicho sobre James.

—Eres como un macho depredador marcando su territorio, pero no hace falta que te pongas así porque lo de James es mentira. Apenas lo conozco. He dicho que me acosté con él para ver si, así, accedías a divorciarte de mí.

—No me pienso divorciar de ti digas lo que digas y el hecho de que estés cambiando tu historia cada dos por tres no me va a hacer cambiar de parecer. Ya te he dicho que no quiero que pronuncies su nombre en mi presencia, pero vamos a repasar la historia los dos juntos para que no haya errores. El hecho es que huiste con él el día de nuestra boda. ¿Esperas que me crea que entre vosotros sólo había una relación inocente?

—Solo me llevó en coche. ¡Me salvó!

—¿Te salvó? —Dijo Jasper con ironía—. ¿De qué, _tesoro_? ¿De una vida fácil en la que hubieras tenido todo el dinero del mundo y, a un ejército de servidores para atenderte en todas tus necesidades?

Alice lo miró con desprecio. Aquel hombre era exactamente igual que su padre. Lo medía todo en términos de riqueza y posesiones. Si algo no se podía comprar, no merecía la pena.

—Todo eso a mí no me importa —contestó Alice tentada de decirle que lo único que ella quería en la vida era libertad—. Si para obtenerlo tengo que estar casada contigo, no lo quiero. No quiero estar casada con un hombre como tú.

Un hombre que no tenía en cuenta sus sentimientos.

—Preferiste escaparte con un adolescente con acné —contestó Jasper—. ¿Te satisfizo, _tesoro_? ¿Qué tal fue tu primera experiencia con el sexo? ¿Fuiste tú la que lo buscaste, como me hiciste a mí aquella vez que nos besamos en el jardín de casa de tu padre? Todavía recuerdo tu cuerpo apretado contra el mío, incitándome a seguir.

Se había dado cuenta.

Alice sintió que se ponía roja como la grana. Jasper se había dado cuenta perfectamente de lo que aquel beso había supuesto para ella. Alice se sintió terriblemente humillada. Qué ridículo tan grande había hecho. Y pensar que había creído que la encontraba atractiva. No, lo único que le interesaba de ella era cerrar el trato de negocios con su padre y hacerse con una esposa a la siciliana.

La relación de sus padres otra vez.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Sencillamente, porque se había ilusionado. Por primera vez en años, al conocer a Jasper, había visto un poco de luz en su negro futuro. Por fin, iba a escapar de su padre. Jasper era un hombre que tenía negocios por todo el mundo. Eso significaba que saldría de Sicilia, que podría viajar, que tendría vida más allá de su casa.

De repente, su autoestima había mejorado. Se había acabado el sentirse insignificante y sola. Siendo la esposa de Jasper, sería bienvenida en cualquier lugar. Iba a brillar con luz propia. Sus compañeras de colegio, de aquel espantoso colegio de monjas, aquellas compañeras que se habían burlado de ella por su altura y sus curvas, se pondrían verdes de envidia al ver que se iba a casar con el soltero más codiciado de Occidente.

Jasper Whitlock la había elegido a ella.

¿Cómo demonios había estado tan ciega?

—Jasper, quiero que hablemos claro. Creo que será lo mejor para los dos. La verdad es que tú nunca has querido casarte conmigo. Te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me contestes sinceramente. ¿Cuánto te pagó mi padre?

—Llevo todo el día hablando de negocios. Lo último que me apetece es seguir haciéndolo con mi esposa.

—¿Negocios? —Se indignó Alice —. Estamos hablando de nuestra boda, estamos hablando de dos personas que se comprometen a pasar toda la vida juntas.

—Y me comprometí —le recordó Jasper.

Lo había dicho como si tal cosa, como si hubiera sido el último paso necesario para sellar un trato. Alice apartó la mirada para que no viera el dolor de sus ojos. Bajo ningún concepto quería que Jasper se diera cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando, de lo humillada que se sentía.

—Bueno, mi padre te entregó su empresa el día que nos casamos, así que conseguiste lo que querías.

—Hasta el momento, me he pasado veintitrés horas al día intentando arreglar el caos que tu padre me entregó. Ahora, parece que las cosas están empezando a ir bien. Eso significa que empiezo a tener tiempo para dedicarme a mi matrimonio.

Alice se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y que algo en su interior se desentumecía. Confusa por su reacción, apartó la mirada de nuevo y se dijo que no estaba sintiendo absolutamente nada.

Lo cierto era que le costaba mucho mirar a aquel hombre, tan guapo, y no pensar en acostarse con él.

—¿Adónde vamos? —le preguntó.

—A casa, por supuesto. Al mejor lugar para una pareja casada, al lugar donde estaremos solos y nadie nos molestará. Es el lugar más privado del mundo y lo que tú y yo necesitamos ahora mismo, _cara mía_, es mucha intimidad.

—¿Qué pasa, que la chica de turno está ocupada este fin de semana? —le espetó Alice.

—Qué comentario tan infantil —se burló Jasper—. Bueno, ya hemos llegado —añadió parando el coche.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—¿No lo sabes? —se extrañó Jasper.

Alice pensó lo sorprendido que se quedaría si supiera que su padre nunca le había permitido salir del pueblecito situado en el campo en el que había nacido.

—Nunca he estado aquí.

—Me sorprende porque tu casa no está muy lejos —contestó Jasper—. Mi villa está un poco más allá, hay que ir en barco, así que recuerda que el agua te separa del resto del mundo. Que ni se te pase por la cabeza que podrás volver con tu amante.

—¿Vives en una isla? —se horrorizó Alice viendo que iba a ser imposible escapar—. ¡No quiero sentirme atrapada en otra isla! —gritó.

No, otra prisión no. Adiós a sus sueños de libertad. Adiós a la persona en la que quería convertirse.

—No quiero vivir en una isla, no quiero vivir rodeada de agua, quiero vivir nuevas experiencias, quiero...

—Te aseguro que compartir la cama conmigo va a ser una experiencia nueva y maravillosa —le prometió Jasper—. Para eso, de lo que estemos rodeados da igual. Lo único que necesitamos es una puerta bien cerrada que te recuerde que eres mi esposa. Para cuando haya terminado contigo, lo único que querrás será estar cerca de mí.

Alice tragó saliva, intentando ignorar el calor que se había generado en su bajo vientre.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

—¿Por qué no? Es la verdad.

—Tienes una opinión de ti ridículamente alta —se indignó Alice notando que le sudaban las palmas de las manos—. De verdad te crees que eres el mejor amante del mundo, ¿verdad?

Jasper sonrió levemente.

—Lo cierto es que soy competitivo en todos los aspectos de mi vida. Siempre intento ser el mejor en todo lo que hago. ¿De qué otra manera podría ser?

—Para que lo sepas y sabiendo que voy a herir tu ego, te diré que yo prefiero a los hombres delicados.

—Yo puedo ser extremadamente delicado.

Alice sintió que una calidez peligrosa se expandía por la parte interna de sus muslos.

—Los sicilianos arrogantes no me excitan en absoluto.

—¿No estás excitada? —Contestó jasper con voz profunda acercándose peligrosamente a su boca—. ¿De verdad que no estás excitada en absoluto?

—En absoluto —contestó Alice apretando los muslos—. Ni un ápice. No me excitas nada.

Jasper le miró los labios durante unos segundos aterradores y, a continuación, sonrió y volvió a su asiento.

—No sé lo que tu adolescente te habrá enseñado, pero te aseguro que para cuando amanezca mañana estarás saciada en mi cama, _cara mía_. Sentirás tal agradecimiento hacia mí que me pedirás una y otra vez que te lo repita. Si juegas bien tus cartas, puede que te haga caso.

—¡Arrogante bastardo! —exclamó Alice abofeteándolo.

—_Madre de Dio_ —contestó Jasper agarrándola de la muñeca y mirándola con furia.

Instintivamente, Alice se apartó. No se podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Si no fuera por el picor que sentía en la palma de la mano y por la marca que le había dejado a Rocco en la mejilla, habría jurado que aquella escena había sido producto de su imaginación.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ser valiente? ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado defendiendo a su madre ante su padre? Solamente se había atrevido a hacerlo una vez y las repercusiones habían sido tales que todavía no las había olvidado. Desde aquel momento, había aprendido a mirar hacia el suelo cada vez que algo le indignaba para que sus ojos no reflejaran su rabia y a clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos para no golpear a su padre.

Hasta aquel día.

—Suéltame —le dijo a Jasper—. Y no esperes que te pida perdón porque te lo merecías. Me sorprende que ninguna otra mujer te haya pegado antes —añadió.

—Es evidente que nuestra relación va a ser muy física —contestó Jasper sin soltarla—. Por mí, no hay ningún problema.

—¡Suéltame! —Insistió Alice revolviéndose— ¡No me puedes obligar a subir en ese barco! Si lo intentas, me pondré a gritar. Les diré que me estás secuestrando. Les diré que...

Jasper la interrumpió al inclinarse sobre ella y apoderarse de su boca. La intensidad de aquel beso dejó a Alice sin palabras, aferrándose con fuerza a su chaqueta. Sintió la íntima invasión de su lengua, las eróticas caricias de sus dedos sobre la mejilla y, de repente, el mundo estaba dando vueltas sobre un vértice de sensualidad del que no podía escapar.

Le costaba pensar en respirar, se sentía como si estuviera cayendo muy profundamente a un mundo en el que lo único que importaba era la satisfacción.

Con la idea de aliviar el dolor que sentía entre los muslos, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se apretó contra él. Sin dejar de besarla, Jasper le pasó un brazo por debajo de las piernas y la sentó en su regazo. A continuación, le desabrochó el abrigo a toda velocidad y le abrió la blusa con impaciencia.

—Llevas demasiada ropa — murmuró—. Que no se repita.

Alice abrió la boca para decirle que no le diera órdenes, pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido pues los dedos de Jasper ya estaban acariciándole un pezón, lo que la hizo gritar de placer.

Jasper murmuró algo en italiano y con la otra mano la agarró del pelo y la volvió a besar. En aquella ocasión, el beso duró mucho, haciendo que la excitación fuera cada vez más fuerte.

Alice era incapaz de oponer resistencia y se dejó llevar por la tentación y por la pasión y, cuando Jasper la tomó en brazos y la condujo en mitad de la noche hacia el barco, no fue capaz de decir nada.

Una vez a bordo, escuchó cómo daba instrucciones a los marineros en italiano y, acto seguido, la llevó a un elegante salón.

—Perdón por la interrupción, pero teníamos que embarcar. Estaremos en la isla en menos de veinte minutos y, entonces, podremos seguir donde lo hemos dejado —dijo Jasper depositándola sobre un sofá.

A continuación, se sirvió una copa. Alice se dio cuenta de que no le temblaba la mano. Parecía tan tranquilo, con todo controlado, como si hubiera terminado una reunión de negocios.

Ella no se encontraba así en absoluto. Estaba horrorizada y confundida por su reacción. Aquel hombre no le gustaba. No le gustaba nada en él y, aun así, cuando la había besado, se había olvidado de todo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan mezquina?

Furiosa consigo misma y avergonzada porque estaba medio desnuda, intentó taparse cerrándose el abrigo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la blusa rota y el sujetador había desaparecido.

—Me has destrozado la ropa.

—Pues te compras más o, mejor, ahora que lo pienso, no te compres nada porque mi isla es un lugar extremadamente íntimo, así que no te va a hacer falta.

—¿Esperas que vaya por ahí desnuda?

—Me parece perfecto que nos movamos por casa desnudos si estamos solos —contestó Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero a Alice no le parecía bien porque siempre había odiado su cuerpo. Desde el colegio, donde todas sus amigas había sido increíblemente delgadas y ella se había sentido avergonzada una y otra vez por sus curvas. Le habría encantado no tener pecho y pocas caderas, pero tenía todo lo contrario.

—¿Ahora soy tu prisionera?

—No, eres mi esposa. No quiero que lo olvides y te pido que comiences a comportarte en consonancia.

—¿Como hiciste tú en nuestra boda? —le espetó Alice.

—En estos momentos, mi novia no está por aquí, así que me tienes para ti sólita. Toda mi atención es para ti.

Alice se dejó caer en el sofá y sintió que el corazón le latía aceleradamente. No quería la atención de aquel hombre. Con sólo pensarlo, se ponía nerviosa. Para intentar calmarse, se dijo que Jasper era un hombre que tenía negocios por todo el mundo y que tendría que viajar. En cuanto se fuera, ella también se iría, pero en la dirección contraria.

—¿Cuándo vuelves a Nueva York?

—Cuando me aburra de acostarme contigo —sonrió Jasper.

—Si crees que me voy a creer que estás dispuesto a abandonar tus empresas por nuestro matrimonio, me tienes por una mujer muy tonta.

—Yo no he dicho nada de que vaya a abandonar mis negocios —contestó Jasper—. Te recuerdo que vivimos en la era de la tecnología. Puedo trabajar perfectamente desde la isla. Durante las próximas semanas, nada ni nadie nos molestará. Solamente pararemos de hacer el amor para comer.

Alice se puso en pie.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar de ello tan tranquilo? Para ti, el hecho de que yo esté casada contigo me convierte en una esposa obediente que te espera en casa con el fuego encendido, ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué es el matrimonio para ti?

—Es una alianza basada en el respeto y en el... —se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de pronunciar la palabra «amor»— y en muchas otras cosas parecidas.

—¿Respeto? ¿El mismo respeto que me demostraste cuando te fuiste de nuestra boda con otro hombre? Para que lo sepas, el personal de servicio está emocionado ante la perspectiva de dar la bienvenida a mi esposa, así que no lo olvides.

En otras palabras, que no lo pusiera en ridículo.

—Supongo que sabrán que llevamos seis meses separados —comentó Alice.

—No, nadie lo sabe. La misma noche de nuestra boda, volví a Nueva York. Todo el mundo, incluido tu padre, creyó que estábamos juntos.

—¿Mi padre se creyó que estaba contigo?

—Por supuesto. Como no pensaste más que en ti, te fuiste sin decir nada. Tu padre ya estaba mal de salud y, aun así, escapaste. Murió sin poder despedirse de ti. La familia es lo más importante del mundo, pero tú ni siquiera te dignaste a estar en su entierro.

Jasper Whitlock no tenía ni idea de lo que había sido su vida. Alice se quedó mirando el horizonte, recordando...

—Ya es un poco tarde para sentirse culpable, _tesoro_ —comentó Jasper malinterpretando su silencio—. Tu padre ha muerto. Ya no podrás arreglar las cosas con él.

—¿Arreglar las cosas? —repitió Alice pensando que tenía que decírselo, que Jasper debía saber cómo había sido su padre en realidad.

Pero estaba tan acostumbrada a no compartir sus pensamientos con nadie que no abrió la boca. Además, ¿cómo iba a confiar en un siciliano arrogante que se parecía tanto a su padre que, tal vez, incluso aprobara su conducta?

De repente, Alice sintió que la depresión y el pánico se apoderaban de ella. Al casarse con Jasper, se había librado de su padre, pero ahora volvía a ser una prisionera. Había pasado de un déspota a otro.

—Jasper...

—El pasado ya no existe —dijo él—. Lo único que importa es el presente y el futuro —añadió él señalándole la puerta—. Ya hemos llegado. Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar. Está amaneciendo y tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas importantes. Tuve que irme de Nueva York muy rápidamente. Mientras, tú acuéstate y descansa. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

* * *

Bueno aquí tiene el segundo capitulo de esta interesante historia, como podrán saber en mi país las clases para cuarto año de bachillerato empiezan este 24 de septiembre y pueda que no actualize esa semana, pero tratare de actualizar todos los días de esta semana..

Espero que les guste, y díganme que les pareció el capi por un Review .. Actualizo mañana o hoy en la noche

Bye :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

**El titulo de verdad y el nombre de la autora se los daré cuando este acabada**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Jasper jugueteó con su segunda copa de vino mientras observaba a su esposa, sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa de la terraza. Estaba furioso aunque intentaba disimularlo.

Habían llegado a la isla al amanecer y, mientras su esposa descansaba, él había intentado solucionar los millones de problemas que habían surgido desde que se había ido de Nueva York. Estaban a punto de cerrar un negocio muy importante y todos sus ejecutivos estaban atravesando un proceso de mucha tensión. Era el peor momento para encerrarse en Sicilia.

Claro que, tampoco podía arriesgarse a dejar a su mujer sola. Jasper sabía que, si se iba, Alice escaparía. O, tal vez, peor todavía, contactaría con su amante.

¿Quién le iba a decir que Alice iba a resultar ser una mujer tan complicada? Jasper apretó las mandíbulas. Alice era una mujer de muchas contradicciones. Parecía inocente, una joven siempre vestida con ropas monacales típicas del colegio en el que se había educado. Parecía la mujer que él había elegido para casarse. Humilde, cariñosa, una buena chica, la esposa perfecta.

No parecía en absoluto una mujer que se fuera a escapar con otro hombre el mismo día de su boda y, aun así, desde que la había ido a buscar al aeropuerto, Jasper se había dado cuenta de que había cambiado. Ya no era una chica tímida y callada, agradecida hasta el patetismo hacia él, sino una mujer desafiante que decía lo que pensaba.

Era como de si de repente hubiera descubierto que podía hablar y expresar su opinión y lo quisiera hacer a todas horas. Desde luego, la había subestimado, algo que no era propio de él.

Para empezar, le tenía alucinado que hubiera podido estar seis meses desaparecida sin que la hubiera encontrado. Desde unos minutos después a que se subiera en aquel coche con James Lampard, su equipo de seguridad lo había informado, pero, desgraciadamente, la había perdido.

Aquélla había sido la causa de unos cuantos despidos.

Jasper recordó la primera vez que Bruno Brandon, el padre de Alice, le había hablado de la posibilidad de que se casara con su hija. Su primera reacción había sido decir que no porque, aunque hacía un tiempo que quería casarse, quería elegir él a la mujer.

Eso había sido hasta que había conocido a Alice. Entonces, se había dado cuenta de que era la mujer perfecta para él. Era la mujer que él mismo habría elegido pues vestía de manera muy sencilla y no llevaba maquillaje, había vivido toda la vida en Sicilia y era virgen. Toda para él. Además, estaba completamente encandilada con él. ¿Qué más podía pedir un hombre en una mujer?

En aquel mismo instante, Jasper había decidido que aquel negocio iba a salir redondo y había aceptado las condiciones del padre de Alice. Al mirarla ahora, ataviada con un jersey de cuello vuelto negro que resaltaba la palidez de sus mejillas, Jasper se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. ¿Echaría de menos a su amante?

Imaginarse a su esposa con otro hombre lo ponía tan celoso que hubiera podido tumbarla en el suelo de la terraza y tomarla allí mismo, pero consiguió controlarse y se dijo que dentro de un rato, sí, aquella misma noche sería suya y, entonces, sólo pensaría en él.

Alice jugueteaba con la comida. No tenía hambre. No se podía creer que estuviera en Sicilia con Jasper.

¿Cómo era posible que las cosas hubieran ido tan mal? Después de tantos años de horror junto a su padre, merecía ser libre.

Al llegar a aquella casa, se había pasado todo el día tumbada en una cama enorme, mirando al techo, incapaz de dormir por la tensión acumulada, intentando dilucidar un plan para escaparse, pero, de momento, no lo había conseguido.

La distancia que habría que cruzar nadando era demasiada y suponía que ningún miembro del personal de la casa estaría dispuesto a llevarla por las buenas en el barco.

Alice miró al horizonte. Más allá de la tierra cubierta de viñedos, se veía la arena y el mar. Era un lugar precioso, pero Alice no se daba cuenta. Solamente veía la soledad. No había manera de escapar de allí. Estaba desesperada.

Sabía que Jasper la estaba observando. Lo sentía. Sentía aquellos ojos descarados y traviesos capaces de que hasta la mujer más recatada tuviera pensamientos sexuales.

Y Alice no quería pensar en él en absoluto.

No quería pensar en la reputación que tenía con las mujeres o en que estaba atrapada con él y, sobre todo, no quería pensar en sus besos, en los besos que se habían dado en el barco.

Aquellos besos la habían confundido porque, aunque sabía que no eran ciertos, le habían hecho sentir que eran importantes aunque sabía que no significaban nada. No era del tipo de mujer en la que Jasper Whitlock se fijaba. De repente, recordó a la chica rubia y delgada a la que había visto besándolo en su boda. Aquella chica era el epítome de las mujeres que a él le gustaban.

No era de extrañar que Jasper no parara de beber vino. Su cuerpo estaba tan lejos del modelo femenino que iba a tener que emborracharse para cumplir su promesa de llevarla a la cama.

¿Cómo había sucedido todo aquello? ¿Cómo había terminado casada con Jasper Whitlock? Alice dejó el tenedor en el plato y probó el vino mientras recordaba el día en el que su padre le había contado los planes de boda que tenía para ella...

—¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada? —le había preguntado con impaciencia—. ¿Eres muda o qué?

Alice no había contestado de lo sorprendida que se había quedado. Con la mirada clavada en el suelo, porque sabía que era mejor no mirar a su padre a los ojos, se había sentido terriblemente humillada pues había supuesto que su padre le iba a comprar un marido; y no cualquier marido, sino Jasper Whitlock. No había nada más humillante en el mundo que aquello.

Al instante, había recordado cómo se burlaban de ella sus compañeras de colegio. Era cierto que tenía los ojos azules, pero tenía el pelo negro como las plumas de un cuervo y su cuerpo no había dejado de crecer en todas direcciones cuando el de las otras había parado. Completamente consciente de sus deficiencias, no le hacía falta mirarse al espejo para saber que no encajaba en absoluto con el estándar de mujer que solía elegir Jasper Whitlock.

Seguro que diría que no. ¿Por qué iba a acceder a casarse con ella un hombre tan sofisticado? ¿Por qué iba a querer casarse con una chica que nunca había salido de su pueblo?

Y lo más humillante de todo era que en el fondo del bolsillo, bien doblada, llevaba una foto de él. La había recortado de un periódico un año antes y la había escondido bajo su almohada. Había sido algo infantil, ingenuo, pero Jasper tenía un cuerpo y un rostro que alimentaba las fantasías de millones de mujeres. Era increíblemente guapo. Un sueño hecho realidad; y en aquellos momentos de su vida lo único que Alice tenía eran sueños, porque la realidad de su existencia era insoportable.

Jasper Whitlock era para ella el señor Darcy, Heathcliffe y el señor Rochester, los tres en uno. Un hombre al que ninguna mujer había conseguido atrapar. Un hombre que, a pesar de que vivía en un mundo que animaba cada día más a los hombres a conectar con su lado femenino, seguía siendo desvergonzadamente masculino.

Y a Alice le había atraído aquel lado masculino y peligroso y había pasado muchas noches despierta imaginándose lo que se sentiría al saberse deseada por un hombre así.

Alice tenía muy claro lo que la atraía de aquel hombre. No era su dinero ni su belleza sino su fuerza, porque Jasper Whitlock era duro y poderoso y le importaba muy poco la opinión de los demás. Era el único hombre que había sido capaz de enfrentarse a su padre.

Y su padre, precisamente, le estaba diciendo que iba a tener que hacer frente a la situación más humillante de su vida. Era obvio que Jasper Whitlock la iba a rechazar. Le iba a decir a Jasper Whitlock que se casara con ella, pero Alice era consciente de que, por mucho dinero que su padre le ofreciera a aquel hombre de negocios, no iba a querer pasar la vida con ella.

—Vete a cepillarte el pelo —le había ordenado su padre—. Está a punto de llegar y quiere conocerte.

Alice miró a su padre horrorizada. Jasper Whitlock estaba acostumbrado a salir con modelos y actrices. No iba conseguir nada cepillándose el pelo. Lo que necesitaba realmente era menguar unos cuantos centímetros y bajar de peso en cinco minutos.

Alice miró a su madre, callada como de costumbre, y salió del salón. Al llegar a su habitación, se lavó la cara y se peinó. Estaba terminando cuando oyó el motor de un coche potente, se apresuró a asomarse por la ventana y vio un deportivo negro del que se bajaba Jasper Whitlock.

Era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida. Alice se puso muy nerviosa. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar cuando la viera? Probablemente, se echaría a reír a carcajadas.

En aquellos momentos, le hubiera encantado tener ropa sexy como la que sabía que utilizaban otras chicas, pero su padre sólo la dejaba vestir de negro y con ropa amplia que no marcara en absoluto su cuerpo, así que se puso lo que tenía y bajó las escaleras resignada a sufrir la peor de humillación de su vida.

Jasper Whitlock estaba hablando en italiano con su padre y, cuando la vieron llegar, interrumpieron la conversación. Su padre los presentó. Alice no sabía qué decir. Suponía que Jasper Whitlock inventaría cualquier excusa para salir corriendo.

Pero no fue así.

—Me he fijado en los jardines tan bonitos que rodean su casa —comentó—. Tal vez, a Alice le gustaría enseñármelos —sugirió.

—Voy a avisar a una criada para que os acompañe —contestó su padre mirándolo con desconfianza.

—No será necesario —contestó Jasper mirándolo con desafío—. Su hija está a salvo conmigo.

¿A salvo? A Alice le entraron ganas de gritar. Ella no quería estar a salvo, lo que quería era vivir, experimentar la pasión y, si Jasper Whitlock quería sexo, por ella no había problema.

Todas las chicas que conocía habían comenzado a experimentar con los chicos todavía en el colegio y ella, aunque ya tenía veintiún años, ni siquiera podía ir a pasear con un hombre sin carabina.

Así fue como se fueron al jardín a pasear. Jasper iba muy tranquilo mientras ella se moría de agonía y de vergüenza. Jasper hizo un gran esfuerzo y le preguntó un montón de cosas y, al final, Alice no tuvo más remedio que abandonar su silencio y, para su sorpresa, Rocco la hizo reír. Dos veces. Aquello le pareció maravilloso pues no recordaba la última vez en su vida que había reído.

Aquél fue el primero de sus encuentros. Cada vez que se vieron a partir de entonces, pasaron un rato a solas y Jasper siempre la hacía sonreír. La cuarta vez que se vieron, Alice decidió que era la persona más amable que conocía y la quinta vez estaba enamorada de él.

Aun así, el día que le pidió que se casara con él, Alice se quedó mirando el suelo, avergonzada.

—Me lo pides porque es lo que quiere mi padre.

—Si crees eso, no me conoces. Nunca en mi vida he hecho nada para satisfacer a otros. Podría decirse que soy muy egoísta —contestó Jasper mirándola a los ojos.

Alice sintió que se derretía por dentro. Aquel hombre le estaba pidiendo que se casara con él porque era lo que de verdad quería.

—No soy el tipo de mujer apropiado para ser tu esposa.

—Te equivocas. Eres perfecta. Si no fuera así, no estaríamos manteniendo esta conversación.

Alice lo miró con incredulidad. ¿De verdad que Jasper Whitlock se quería casar con ella?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque podemos tener un buen matrimonio —contestó Jasper—. Nos hacemos reír mutuamente y tú tienes todo lo que quiero en una esposa.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Alice se dijo que estaba soñando. Ella, la chica de la que todo el mundo se había reído en el colegio de monjas, la chica torpe y mal vestida, se iba a casar con aquel hombre porque la había elegido.

Jasper Whitlock.

— Alice, estoy esperando una respuesta.

¿Una respuesta? ¿Quería escuchar su opinión sobre algo? ¿Un hombre se interesaba por lo que ella tuviera que decir?

—Sí —contestó con voz temblorosa—. Sí, por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo.

De repente, el mundo se le antojó accesible. Con Jasper, podría llevar el tipo de vida con la que siempre había soñado.

Y serían felices.

Adiós a la angustiosa soledad.

Por fin, iba a poder vivir.

Alice se obligó a volver al presente y se dio cuenta de que Jasper la observaba.

—Come algo —le dijo al ver que Alice no probaba bocado—. Morir de hambre no va a resolver sus problemas.

Ni tampoco engordar. Alice tenía muy claro que ya le sobraban varios kilos y de nuevo se encontró deseando no tener pecho. Aunque siempre llevaba ropa ancha de colores oscuros, era imposible disimular por completo su silueta.

—No tengo hambre —contestó—. Te quería pedir una cosa —añadió—. Por favor, encuentra a mi madre.

—Tu madre debería haberse quedado en casa llevando luto por tu padre.

—No te atrevas a juzgar a mi madre —exclamó Alice poniéndose en pie—. Si supieras lo que ha tenido que aguantar durante años, la tendrías por una santa.

—Estoy empezando a comprender que tu padre no era un hombre con el que fuera fácil vivir —recapacitó Jasper—. Por favor, siéntate.

Pero Alice permaneció de pie.

—Ally, por favor, siéntate —insistió Jasper.

Era la primera vez que la llamaba Ally. Aquello le pareció tan íntimo que se sentó por inercia.

—Te encanta darme órdenes, ¿verdad?

—En cuanto terminemos de cenar, te voy a enseñar lo que realmente me encanta hacer —contestó Jasper mirándola intensamente.

—Si estás hablando de sexo, quiero que sepas que no tengo absolutamente ningún deseo de irme a la cama contigo.

—No mientas más —sonrió Jasper—. Te mueres por acostarte conmigo. Lo que te pasa es que estás enfadada por lo de Maria. Relájate. Ya no estoy con ella. Esa relación terminó.

—¿Y se supone que me tengo que sentir mejor?

—Pues sí. La relación que tenía con ella era sólo física y terminó antes de nuestra boda, así que no tienes motivo para estar celosa.

—Ya te he dicho que no estoy celosa —arguyó Alice —. En cuanto a eso que dices de que tu relación con ella era sólo física, supongo que con las demás también lo sería, porque no creo que tú te hayas enamorado nunca.

Jasper maldijo en italiano.

—A ver si creces un poquito —le espetó—. Ahora estás en el mundo de verdad, donde las relaciones entre adultos son complejas y se desarrollan en varios planos.

—Por lo que veo, tus relaciones siempre se desarrollan en el mismo plano —murmuró Alice —. En el horizontal.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Los dos sabemos que tú has hecho exactamente lo mismo, así que deja de comportarte como una virgen ultrajada.

Alice se arrepentía profundamente de haber mentido sobre su relación con James.

—No me excitas en absoluto. ¿Se te ha pasado por la cabeza que, a lo mejor, soy la primera mujer que te rechaza?

—No —contestó Jasper mirándola a los labios.

Aquello la ponía nerviosa, así que siguió bebiendo vino. Eso era lo que hacía todo el mundo cuando necesitaba valor, ¿no? Varios tragos después, Alice sintió que la mente se le aflojaba.

—Esto está muy bueno.

—Sí, pero no te lo bebas de un trago.

—Tengo sed —contestó Alice vaciando la copa—. ¿No hay más?

—No hasta que hayas comido algo —contestó Jasper apartando la botella de su alcance.

—Deja de darme órdenes —protestó Alice frunciendo el ceño y preguntándose por qué la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Pues deja de comportarte como una niña —contestó Rocco mirándola fijamente.

—Estoy harta de que me mires. Y deja de juzgarme. Tú también beberías si estuvieras en mi lugar.

—¿Y qué lugar es ése?

Alice se preguntó si debía confesarle que con sólo pensar en que tenía que desnudarse delante de él se quería morir, pero pensó que esa falta de confianza en sí misma le parecería muy poco atractiva y ya le debía de parecer poco atractiva, así que era mejor callar.

De repente, Alice se sintió exhausta. La tensión del vuelo, haberse encontrado con Jasper Whitlock, enterarse de que su madre no estaba en Sicilia. Aquel día había sido demasiado.

—Estoy muy cansada. ¿Me puedo ir a la cama?

—Estás en tu casa, así que no hace falta que pidas permiso para hacer lo que quieras.

Alice lo miró con incredulidad, se puso en pie y se dirigió dentro. Pronto comprobó que Rocco la acompañaba.

—Sé dónde está mi habitación.

—No, esta mañana te has acostado en una de las habitaciones de invitados, pero vas a dormir en nuestro dormitorio —contestó Jasper guiándola.

—Qué bonita —musitó Alice al encontrarse en una estancia de enormes ventanales desde el techo hasta el suelo—. La cabeza me da vueltas. Supongo que será por el vino.

—Pero si solamente has bebido una copa.

—Ya... es que nunca había bebido antes. Pero no te preocupes porque no volveré a beber jamás. No te has casado con una alcohólica, te lo aseguro.

—¿Nunca habías probado el vino? —se extrañó Jasper.

—No, a mi padre no le gustaba que las mujeres bebieran. La verdad es que a mi padre no le parecía bien que las mujeres hicieran nada excepto acostarse con él, claro. Un poco como tú, la verdad —contestó Alice apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada—. Mmm, qué bien estoy. Buenas noches.

Jasper se paseó por la terraza que había en el exterior del dormitorio. Estaba frustrado. Una sola copa de vino y Alice se había quedado dormida.

¿En qué se había equivocado? Se suponía que Alice Brandon iba a ser la mujer perfecta. Cuando la había conocido, así lo había creído pues era tímida y obediente, pero había resultado que le había entregado sus encantos a otro hombre y los celos lo estaban devorando.

Tenía que dejar el pasado atrás. El hecho de que la chica dulce y fácil con la que se había casado se hubiera convertido durante los seis meses que había estado desaparecida en una mujer complicada, daba igual. Tenían que mirar hacia el futuro.

Aquella mujer era pura contradicción. Tan pronto le gritaba y demostraba que tenía un fuerte temperamento como, de repente, se hacía un ovillo en la cama y parecía más una niña que una mujer.

Nada estaba saliendo como él lo había planeado. Cuando se había planteado formar una familia, había creído que sería un proyecto fácil pues muchas mujeres le habían dado a entender que estarían interesadas en ser su esposa, pero Alice no estaba resultando fácil.

Jasper estaba seguro de que, si tuviera oportunidad, volvería a escapar; estaba dolida y no se había recuperado de lo de Maria.

Como siempre que hacía cuando tenía un problema entre manos, Jasper analizó los hechos y buscó una solución. Se dijo que debía dedicar cuidado y atención a su matrimonio, así que, tras consultar el reloj, dejó durmiendo Alice y se dirigió a su despacho para hacer unas cuantas llamadas a Nueva York.

Así, cuando Alice se despertara, podría dedicarle toda su atención.

* * *

**Bueno chicas aquí le tengo el otro capi se que ayer les prometí que actualizaría en la noche pero me acosté en la madrugada y me levante después de las 4 de la tarde y les tengo una mala noticia**

**Lo que es este martes hasta el domingo en la tarde no podre actualizar por que saldré de viaje a visitar a la familia que vive en otro lado y como el Ministerio de Educación de mi país dijo que las clases empezaban el 24 Ya no es en esa fecha sino el 1 de octubre entonces aprovechare esa semaniiita para ir con la familia, Pero actualizare mañana en la noche, el domingo y el lunes despumes de hacer las maletas...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

**El titulo de verdad y el nombre de la autora se los daré cuando este acabada**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Alice se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y sintiendo una potente luz en la cara.

—Por favor, que alguien apague esa luz —se quejó tumbándose boca abajo y enterrando el rostro en la almohada.

—Es el sol —contestó una voz masculina junto a ella.

Fue entonces cuando Alice se dio cuenta de que tenía las sábanas en los pies y de que sentía la brisa sobre la piel. Estaba en ropa interior. Avergonzada, se apresuró a taparse.

—¿Y mi ropa?

—Te la quité en cuanto caíste inconsciente —se burló Jasper—. La verdad es que el vino no te sienta nada bien. Hoy tomarás sólo agua.

—No fue por el alcohol —se defendió Alice turbada al saber que Jasper la había desvestido—. Estaba muy cansada —añadió observando cómo Jasper se quitaba la corbata—. ¿Por qué te estás desvistiendo? Es por la mañana.

—Porque todavía no he dormido y no tengo intención de meterme en la cama contigo con el traje —contestó Jasper quitándose la chaqueta.

—No podemos acostarnos ahora —se angustió Alice—. Es de día.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—He estado toda la noche de reuniones, pero, en cualquier caso, nunca he sido de la opinión de que el sexo sólo pueda ser por la noche —añadió quitándose el reloj y dejándolo sobre la mesilla—. A mí me va bien hacerlo por el día.

—Si estamos hablando de sexo, supongo que te irá bien hacerlo en cualquier momento —murmuró Alice horrorizada ante la idea de que Jasper la viera desnuda—. Mira, no nos vamos a acostar —le dijo prácticamente encaramada al cabecero.

—Si lo que te preocupa es serle fiel a tu amante, te aseguro que después de hoy ni siquiera recordarás su nombre —contestó Jasper quitándose la camisa.

Alice sintió que se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza. Jamás había visto un hombre desnudo, pero era evidente que a Jasper no le importaba desnudarse ante ella en absoluto. Claro que, si ella hubiera tenido un cuerpo como el de aquel hombre, tampoco le habría importado compartirlo con los demás.

Alice siguió los movimientos de la mano de Jasper mientras se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón y tragó saliva. Tenía que insistir en que no se había acostado con James. Por una parte, fingir que tenía experiencia no le iba a acarrear más que problemas, pero confesar que seguía siendo virgen era admitir que ningún hombre la había encontrado lo suficientemente deseable como para acostarse con ella, y no se veía capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

Alice se dijo que tenía que fingir que aquello no era nuevo para ella. Cuando los calzoncillos de Jasper cayeron al suelo y se vio por primera vez en su vida ante una erección, sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

—¿No piensas soltar la sábana? —le dijo Jasper tumbándose a su lado y arrebatándosela.

Alice vio el jersey que llevaba la noche anterior y se abalanzó hacia él, pero Jasper fue más rápido.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me quiero vestir.

—¿Para qué?

—Mira, me parece que ha llegado el momento de que dejemos de hacer el idiota. Los dos tenemos muy claro que no soy el tipo de mujer con la que te sueles acostar —declaró Alice suponiendo que, en cuanto la viera desnuda, se le bajaría la erección.

—Deja de hablar de otras mujeres —contestó Jasper en tono exasperado y arrebatándole la sábana por segunda vez—. Estoy contigo y eso es lo único que importa.

Al darse cuenta de que le estaba mirando los pechos, Alice sintió una terrible mortificación. A continuación, se hizo el silencio. Alice esperaba que Jasper dijera algo despectivo.

—Deja de mirarme —le pidió al ver que no decía nada—. Ya sé que mi cuerpo no es adecuado —murmuró apesadumbrada.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué quiere decir eso de que tu cuerpo no es adecuado?

—Bueno, creo que es bastante obvio que no tengo el cuerpo de una modelo, de esas modelos con las que tú estás acostumbrado a salir. Estoy gorda.

—Tú no estás gorda en absoluto —le aseguró Jasper tumbándola suavemente boca arriba y acariciándole la tripa—. Tienes un cuerpo perfecto.

¿Perfecto?

Alice abrió la boca para protestar, pero Jasper eligió aquel preciso instante para comenzar a lamerle un pezón, lo que hizo que Alice ahogara una exclamación de sorpresa y de placer y que su cuerpo se arqueara en un movimiento involuntario mientras las llamas de la pasión se apoderaban de ella.

Sentía la lengua de Jasper lamiéndola y ensalivándola. Las sensaciones eran tan intensas que eran casi insoportables. Alice gimió, cerró los ojos, sintió que el cuerpo entero se le estremecía y le clavó las uñas a Jasper en los hombros.

—No deberíamos hacer esto...

—Estamos casados —le recordó Jasper—. Deberíamos haber hecho esto hace seis meses.

A continuación, se concentró en el otro pecho y Alice sintió una mezcla de dolor y placer entre las piernas.

—Jasper...

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —se rió Jasper tumbándose sobre ella—. Esto es una maravilla. Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que acostarme contigo iba a ser increíble.

¿De verdad había pensado eso de ella? Alice intentó concentrarse en aquel pensamiento, pero, al sentir de nuevo la lengua de Jasper dentro de su boca y las caricias de sus dedos expertos, se sumergió de nuevo en el sendero de las sensaciones que acababa de descubrir.

De repente, no había nada en el mundo más que la reacción física de su cuerpo. Necesitaba satisfacer su deseo. Justo en ese momento, sintió los dedos de Jasper explorándola en el lugar más íntimo de su cuerpo.

—Oh...

Era la primera vez en su vida que un hombre la tocaba en aquel sitio, pero no se resistió. Se apoderaron de ella una serie de sensaciones desconocidas que la hicieron gritar de placer.

—¿Te gusta? —Le ronroneó Jasper al oído—. ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta —confesó Alice—. Creo que... necesito que... Jasper...

—Si quieres que pare, paro —se burló.

—¿Parar? No, ni se te ocurra parar —jadeó Alice arqueando las caderas.

—¿Qué quieres, _tesoro_? ¿Esto? —contestó Jasper separándole las piernas e introduciéndose en su cuerpo.

El tamaño y la potencia de su erección hicieron que Alice se quedara sin respiración. Cuando Jasper le pasó el brazo por debajo de las caderas y se introdujo hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo, Alice protestó.

Al instante, Jasper se paró y la miró preocupado.

—¿Te hago daño?

Alice no quiso moverse por si le dolía más.

—No —mintió—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque me estás clavando las uñas en los hombros y me estás haciendo sangre.

—Oh, perdón —se disculpó Alice.

—Bésame —le dijo Jasper metiéndole los dedos entre el pelo—. Bésame y todo irá bien. Confía en mí.

Alice abrió la boca y comenzó a besarlo. Jasper la besaba muy lentamente para excitarla y consiguió que Alice se derritiera contra él y que ningún pensamiento coherente cruzara su mente.

Efectivamente, se olvidó del dolor porque su cuerpo estaba consumido por el placer. Jasper volvió a penetrarla una y otra vez, arrancándole gemidos de placer. Alice sentía el cuerpo en llamas, se sentía consumida por un deseo que ni siquiera había sabido que existía.

La excitación recorría su cuerpo en oleadas hasta que gritó su nombre y se arqueó contra él, moviendo las caderas al ritmo que Jasper había establecido.

Las sensaciones la desbordaban, sensaciones que no reconocía, sensaciones que la hicieron llegar a un clímax que la dejó sin aire en los pulmones. Alice sintió que el mundo se paraba y estallaba en mil pedazos y que todo su cuerpo se concentraba en la erección que tenía dentro.

Al poco tiempo, sintió cómo Jasper aceleraba el ritmo de sus embestidas y, guiado por el orgasmo de Alice, la seguía.

Alice estaba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el cuerpo de Jasper unido al suyo, sorprendida y maravillada de lo que le había sucedido. Jamás hubiera imaginado que iba a ser así. Aquello era mucho más que algo físico. Se había producido una conexión impresionante y una cercanía que no se podía expresar con palabras.

Tal vez, fuera aquella cercanía lo que más le había sorprendido porque estaba acostumbrada a estar siempre sola.

Alice había comprendido por fin, ahora que sentía su cuerpo tembloroso bajo el de Jasper, lo que era compartir de verdad, lo que era entregarse por completo a otra persona.

No se movió pues quería prolongar la perfección de aquel momento. Se quedó escuchando cómo Jasper recobraba el ritmo respiratorio y, mientras tanto, mientras se sentía amada, deseada y saciada, se preguntó por qué había querido divorciarse de aquel hombre.

Había olvidado por completo por qué había deseado ser libre. ¿Por qué iba a querer otra cosa en la vida que no fuera lo que acababa de compartir con Jasper? Era imposible que hubiera nada más.

Cuando Jasper se quitó de encima y se tumbó a su lado boca arriba, Alice sintió deseos de decirle que no se moviera, pero no abrió la boca. No tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse después de lo que había sucedido.

¿Habría sentido Jasper lo mismo que ella? ¿Le habría afectado tanto su encuentro como a ella?

Alice se giró hacia él y se quedó mirándolo. Al sentir su mirada, Jasper también giró la cabeza.

—No vuelvas a hacerme creer que te habías acostado con otro hombre —le dijo molesto—. Podría haberlo matado.

Alice, que había imaginado una conversación romántica, no contestó.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así —insistió Jasper mirándola los ojos—. Así que eras virgen hasta hace un rato. Estoy muy satisfecho. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que podría perdonarte por huir.

¿Perdonarla? Alice pensó que aquello era de locos. Se quedó mirando a Jasper mientras esperaba que dijera algo bonito, algo que reflejara la profunda intensidad emocional de lo que acababan de compartir.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? —Le preguntó al ver que no decía nada—. ¿Lo único que te preocupa es mi virginidad?

—¿Por qué te sorprende? —Sonrió Jasper acariciándole la curva de la cadera con sensualidad—. Eres mi esposa y la verdad es que nunca se me ha dado bien compartir. Estaba intentando llevarlo lo mejor que podía, pero no me hacía ninguna gracia.

El cuerpo de Alice reaccionó instantáneamente a su caricia.

—Eres insoportablemente posesivo.

—Gracias —contestó Jasper levantándose para ir al baño—. Será mejor que lo recuerdes la próxima vez que un desconocido se ofrezca a llevarte en coche.

Alice se quedó en la cama, decepcionada.

Jasper sabía que aquélla había sido su primera vez y, aun así, no le había dedicado ni una sola palabra romántica Era obvio que lo único que le importaba era haberla hecho suya. Nada de cercanía ni de intimidad. Posiblemente, ni siquiera había reparado en su cuerpo. Lo único que le había importado había sido poseerla.

En un principio, Alice se sintió fatal, pero con la determinación que le había dado estar seis meses sola en el mundo, se levantó de la cama. Ningún hombre la iba a tratar mal. Aquellos tiempos habían terminado, así que entró al baño, donde encontró a Jasper bajo la ducha.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo.

—Habla.

—Tienes que mejorar tu técnica amatoria —le espetó Alice.

—¿Cómo dices? —Se sorprendió Jasper cerrando el grifo del agua—. Te acabo de proporcionar un gran orgasmo. Supongo que el primero que has tenido en tu vida. ¿Por qué dices que tengo que mejorar mis técnicas amatorias?

—No me refiero a lo que hemos hecho en la cama sino a lo de después —contestó Alice sintiendo que enrojecía—. No me has dicho nada... bonito —añadió mirando al suelo.

—¿Bonito? —repitió Jasper confundido.

—No me has dicho nada personal. Si no te ha gustado mi cuerpo, es culpa tuya. Te he dicho que no lo hiciéramos de día —contestó Alice tras un largo silencio.

—¿Que tiene que ver hacerlo de día o no? —Alice se mordió el labio inferior. —Si hubieras esperado a la noche, no habrías visto mi cuerpo.

—Por eso, precisamente, escogí hacerlo de día —contestó Jasper obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no iba a querer ver tu cuerpo?

Alice no contestó.

—¿Qué cambiarías de tu cuerpo si pudieras? —Le preguntó Jasper—. Dímelo. Quiero saberlo.

—Bueno, es obvio —contestó Alice intentando apartar la mirada, pero Jasper la tenía agarrada de la mandíbula y no se lo permitió—. Preferiría tener todo más pequeño. El pecho más pequeño, las caderas… más rectas, las piernas más cortas.

—Menos mal que no puedes hacerlo —contestó Jasper soltándola—. Tienes un cuerpo perfecto, _tesoro_. Yo no te cambiaría absolutamente nada —añadió agarrándola de los hombros y apretándose contra ella.

—No me puedo creer que hables en serio.

—¿Necesitas que te lo vuelva a demostrar? —Contestó Jasper poniéndole las manos en las lumbares y haciéndole notar su erección—. ¿Convencida?

—Pero... no entiendo... si me encuentras atractiva, ¿por qué te has levantado tan rápido de la cama?

—Precisamente por eso. Te encuentro tan irresistible que podría haber seguido haciéndote el amor todo el día, pero me parece demasiado pronto. No quiero hacerte daño, así que me ha parecido buena idea darme una ducha de agua fría.

—Ah —contestó Alice.

—Quiero que me digas por qué te ves gorda.

—No lo sé —contestó Alice encogiéndose de hombros— Las chicas del colegio... era lo que me decían. Mi padre también. Yo me miraba al espejo y me veía gorda. No sé...

—¿Tu propio padre te lastimó la autoestima? —le preguntó Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

—Lastimar es decir poco. Me la vapuleó con un bate de béisbol —contestó Alice.

Jasper se quedó mirándola pensativo.

—Comprendo. Tu padre estaba equivocado. No quiero que vuelvas a hablar de ti misma así. Tienes un cuerpo perfecto. Te aseguro que yo no te cambiaría absolutamente nada.

Relajada por aquel cumplido y por la inesperada amabilidad que veía en sus ojos, Alice le acarició los hombros.

—¿Nada? ¿Lo dices de verdad?

—Por supuesto —murmuró Jasper besándola—. Eres todo lo que deseo en una mujer y te lo voy a demostrar. Una y otra vez, _tesoro_.

Y lo hizo.

Las siguientes dos semanas transcurrieron en una nebulosa de éxtasis sexual durante la cual Alice comprendió que Jasper no podía estar sin ella. Le hacía el amor todas las noches y Alice se sentía deseada.

Se sentía de maravilla.

Aunque no se mostraba exactamente afectuoso, sí era extremadamente adulador y Alice se dijo que era un buen comienzo. Era obvio que Jasper no estaba acostumbrado a expresar sus sentimientos, algo que Alice comprendía perfectamente porque a ella le ocurría lo mismo.

Alice se dijo que aprenderían juntos.

Por primera vez en su vida, se gustaba a sí misma, se sentía atractiva, se sentía sensual, se sentía mujer.

Jasper trabajaba durante todo el día y se pasaba toda noche haciéndole el amor. Alice no tenía ni idea de cuándo comía ni de cuándo descansaba y le habría encantado que pasara más horas con ella durante el día compartiendo cosas además del sexo, pero se dijo que era obvio que tenía que trabajar si quería seguir siendo millonario.

Más de una vez se preguntó para qué querría tanto dinero si ya tenía mucho, pero no tenía oportunidad de preguntarle porque en su relación no había sitio todavía para la conversación.

Todo llegaría.

Estar con aquel hombre era la primera aventura que corría en su vida. Jasper la hacía sentir femenina y deseable y sabía cosas de su propio cuerpo que la tomaban a ella completamente por sorpresa.

Su deseo de ser libre se había evaporado y estaba completamente concentrada en su relación. Cada noche, Jasper se presentaba en su habitación y cada noche, aunque Alice se había hecho el firme propósito de que hablarían, acababan haciendo el amor de manera salvaje.

Su relación era básica y primitiva, pero también sensible y tierna y era obvio que Jasper la deseaba, lo que la hacía sentir muy bien. Alice se decía que sólo era una cuestión de tiempo, que la cercanía que tenían en la cama se expandiría a otros aspectos de sus vidas. Seguro que viajarían juntos tarde o temprano, por ejemplo.

Jasper no le había dicho en ningún momento que la quisiera, pero era evidente que sentía afecto por ella y, sobre todo, deseo. Amaba su cuerpo y no paraba de decirle que era perfecta.

Perfecta.

Alice paladeó aquella palabra y sonrió satisfecha. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía segura de su cuerpo.

Desde que habían llegado a la isla, Jasper la había buscado todas las noches. Desde que la había depositado en aquella cama por primera vez, no había sentido necesidad de verse con otra mujer.

Alice estaba empezando a pensar que se había equivocado, que Jasper no se parecía en absoluto a su padre. Era cierto que era duro y fuerte, pero también era sensible y atendía sus necesidades y, tras cada noche de pasión, estaban más cerca el uno del otro.

Alice se levantó, se dio una ducha y se vistió. Pasaba los días en la playa, recuperando el sueño que no tenía por las noches y sumergiéndose en su afición secreta, el dibujo. Ya no tenía que esconderse porque Jasper no la vigilaba, como hacía su padre.

Normalmente, tomaba el sol, se bañaba y soñaba con la noche que tenía ante sí, pero, aquel día, poco después de colocar su toalla sobre la arena, se dio cuenta de que estaba intranquila.

Echaba de menos a Jasper.

Al ver que apenas era mediodía, se dijo que quedaban muchas horas para que fuera a su habitación y se preguntó qué pasaría si fuera a buscarlo ella.

Sintiéndose increíblemente temeraria, recogió sus cosas y volvió a la villa en dirección al ala de la casa que Jasper utilizaba como oficina. Para su sorpresa, allí había un montón de actividad.

Había cuatro chicas en una oficina muy amplia. Todas trabajaban sin parar y, tras ellas, en un despacho completamente acristalado desde el que se veía el mar, estaba Jasper, apoyado en el borde de la mesa, hablando por teléfono.

Alice se quedó mirándolo un rato y, como si sintiera que estaba siendo observado, Jasper levantó la cabeza y la vio.

—Luego te llamo —se despidió de su interlocutor—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Alice se dijo que era normal que pensara que podía suceder algo, ya que jamás se veían durante el día, algo que ella quería cambiar y conducir su relación a un nivel diferente.

—No, no ocurre nada —contestó—. Quería verte, hablar contigo.

—¿Hablar? —se extrañó Jasper yendo hacia ella—. ¿De qué?

Alice entrelazó los dedos de las manos y se preguntó cómo podía hacer para revivir la intimidad que habían compartido horas antes. Se moría porque Jasper le dijera algo agradable y afectuoso que le demostrara que la estimaba.

—¿Te importaría que cerrara la puerta? —le preguntó consciente de que las chicas estarían escuchando la conversación.

—Estoy trabajando, Alice —contestó Jasper.

Alice se dijo que no debía desinflarse por aquella contestación pues era cierto que lo había pillado en mitad de una conversación de negocios y que no le había anunciado que iba a ir a verlo, así que su reacción era normal.

—Necesito hablar contigo. En privado —insistió.

Jasper se quedó mirándola y, de repente, sonrió, se acercó a la puerta y la cerró.

—Ya está —anunció—. Soy todo oídos.

—Espero que no te enfades para haberte interrumpido.

—Hay cosas en la vida por las que merece la pena que nos interrumpan y seguro que ésta es una de ellas —contestó Jasper acercándose de nuevo a ella.

Alice sintió un gran alivio. Había hecho bien en ir a verlo. Efectivamente, la apreciaba. Lo que ocurría era que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo interrumpieran en su jornada laboral y, además, le costaba expresar sus sentimientos.

—Quería hablar contigo porque lo que te tengo que decir no puede esperar a esta noche.

—Lo comprendo —contestó Jasper besándola en los labios—. Me alegro de que hayas venido.

Alice sonrió encantada.

—Quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos.

—Claro, así va a ser —contestó Jasper—. Haremos viajes en familia, picnics y todo lo que nos apetezca. Tengo la impresión de que tu padre era muy estricto y no se involucró demasiado en tu educación. No te preocupes. Yo pretendo involucrarme en la vida de mi hijo desde el principio.

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Has venido a decirme que estás embarazada. Muy bien. Estoy encantado con la noticia. Era lo que esperaba.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy embarazada?

—¿Para qué te crees que hemos estado haciendo el amor todas las noches durante dos semanas? —Contestó Jasper encogiéndose de hombros—. Formar una familia es la base de nuestro matrimonio. El objetivo primordial. Estoy encantado con la noticia. De verdad, _tesoro_, esto es fantástico. Eres una buena chica.

Alice se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad.

—¿Lo único que buscabas era dejarme embarazada?

—Por supuesto —contestó Jasper—. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?

—Me dijiste que tenía un cuerpo perfecto.

—Así es. No lo dudes nunca. Siempre te he dicho que tienes unas caderas redondeadas maravillosas, perfectas para tener hijos.

¿Jasper creía que su cuerpo era perfecto para tener hijos? ¿No le parecía perfecto por lo sexy y deseable que era?

Alice sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban.

—Me voy a sentar —anunció.

—Claro —contestó Jasper acompañándola a un sofá color crema—. Tienes que descansar mucho y, para que veas que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, a partir de ahora te voy a dejar dormir tranquila todas las noches.

Aquello era ya lo último que Alice había supuesto que iba a escuchar. Sentía la boca seca de repente.

—¿Has venido a buscarme todas las noches para que tengamos un hijo y no porque me encuentras atractiva? —Murmuró haciendo un esfuerzo—. Eso quiere decir que no te gusta mi cuerpo.

—¿Cuántas veces te voy a tener que decir que tu cuerpo es perfecto?

—Perfecto para tener un heredero —se enfadó Alice —. Eso es muy diferente a decir que me encuentras atractiva.

—Si no te encontrara atractiva, no te habría hecho el amor cuatro veces cada noche.

—¿Y no sé te pasó por la cabeza hablarlo conmigo?

—¿Y qué querías que habláramos? Quedarse embarazada es algo natural en el sexo marital. ¿Sexo marital?

—¡Eso era en la Edad Media, pero hoy en día las mujeres trabajamos, así que planificamos con nuestras parejas cuándo queremos tener hijos y cuántos queremos tener!

—Dado que tú no trabajas y que nos sobra el dinero, vamos a tener muchos y cuanto antes.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y yo que tengo que decir en todo esto?

—No sé por qué reaccionas así —contestó Jasper mirándola con impaciencia—. No hay absolutamente ninguna razón para que no debamos tener muchos hijos cuanto antes. Eres joven y sana y has nacido para ser madre. ¿Por qué íbamos a esperar?

—¿Te haces una idea de cómo me siento en estos momentos? —le preguntó Alice tragando saliva al comprender que no la encontraba deseable como mujer, sino que sólo había querido tener descendencia.

—En la gloria, supongo. Te aseguro que hay millones de mujeres que matarían por estar en tu lugar.

—Te aseguro que también hay millones de mujeres que te matarían a ti por ponerme a mí en este lugar —murmuró Alice apretando los dientes y clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos para intentar controlar sus emociones—. Si fuera una mujer violenta, ahora mismo ya estarías muerto.

—Supongo que hablas así por un desarreglo hormonal típico del embarazo.

Alice se puso en pie completamente enfurecida.

—No te das cuenta de lo que se me está pasando ahora mismo por la cabeza, ¿verdad? —lo increpó.

—No creo que ningún hombre pueda decir que sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de una mujer... sobre todo cuando la mujer está embarazada —contestó Jasper—. En cualquier caso, no soy de los que les gusta perder tiempo en causas perdidas. Lo que quiero decir es que no creo que sea necesario que nos comprendamos para estar casados.

—Pero sería un buen inicio, ¿no te parece? ¿Se te ha pasado por la imaginación que yo puedo tener planes para mi vida en los que no haya incluido tener hijos?

—¿Qué planes?

—Quiero viajar, quiero vivir mi vida, quiero trabajar... —contestó Alice —. Quiero trabajar —insistió.

Jasper la miró con frialdad.

—¿Por qué ibas a querer trabajar cuando tienes todo el dinero del mundo?

—No me interesa trabajar por dinero. Necesito trabajar por autoestima y por diversión, por estar con otra gente y... quiero que me comprendas.

—Lo estoy intentando, pero no sé exactamente qué es lo que tengo que comprender, tal vez que mi mujer no quiere tener hijos.

—No he dicho que no los quiera tener, pero no ahora.

—Estás pálida y disgustada. Tienes que dormir más. Estás cansada. Voy a llamar al médico para que venga a verte esta tarde y prometo no molestarte por las noches.

No la estaba escuchando.

—Claro, ahora que ya has consentido plantar tu semilla, ya no necesitas gastar tus energías en dejarme embarazada —se burló Alice —. Bueno, pues no hace falta que llames al médico porque no estoy embarazada y no estoy hablando así por una revolución hormonal sino porque estoy verdaderamente enfadada.

—¿No estás embarazada?

—No, no estoy embarazada —contestó Alice —. Así que, si eso es lo que de verdad quieres, vas a tener que volver a mi habitación todas las noches y puede que en lugar de cuatro veces tengan que ser seis.

—¿Me has interrumpido el trabajo para decirme que no estabas embarazada? —le preguntó Jasper con frialdad.

—No, no te he interrumpido para decirte que no estoy embarazada. De hecho, el tema del embarazo lo has sacado tú y no yo. En realidad, no había venido con ningún propósito en particular. Sólo quería... —contestó Alice interrumpiéndose.

Se sentía completamente ridícula. ¿Cómo le iba decir que había ido a verlo porque quería pasar más tiempo con él cuando era obvio que Jasper no sentía lo mismo?

Era evidente que Jasper no la apreciaba en absoluto. Alice se sentía humillada y burlada. Le había vuelto a suceder. Mientras ella pensaba en amor y en romance, él pensaba en sexo y en herederos.

—Esta conversación no tiene, sentido. Me voy —murmuró poniéndose en pie—. Estoy segura de que te veré esta noche de nuevo para compartir una sesión de sexo «engendra bebés».

—El sarcasmo no se te da muy bien —le dijo Jasper poniéndole la mano en el hombro—. No te vas a ir hasta que no hayamos llegado a una conclusión satisfactoria.

—¡No estamos cerrando un trato de negocios, Jasper! —exclamó Alice girándose hacia él—. Llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria para ti es salirte con la tuya. Estás acostumbrado a llevarte por delante a todo al que se te pone en medio, pero no voy a consentir que me lo hagas a mí —añadió con el corazón acelerado—. Soy tu esposa y tenemos que trabajar en equipo. No pienso consentir que me arrases —le advirtió.

—Te aseguro que no es ésa mi intención —contestó Jasper mirándola con incredulidad—. Y te aseguro que somos un equipo.

—¿Cómo vamos a ser un equipo si nunca hablamos? —Se lamentó Alice con lágrimas en los ojos—Por eso he venido a verte, para intentar que nuestra relación vaya un poco más allá de únicamente lo físico. ¿Te das cuenta de que llevamos dos semanas sin apenas intercambiar una palabra? Quería que pasáramos tiempo juntos, pero acabo de descubrir por qué nunca lo hacemos. Evidentemente, no te interesa en absoluto hablar conmigo. No paras de repetir que soy tu mujer, pero no pasas un solo minuto del día conmigo. Mi único papel es darte un hijo. Lo único que te interesa es dejarme embarazada. Eso explica que no te vea durante el día y que te pases las noches compitiendo para ver si te dan el título de súper semental.

Jasper se pasó la mano por la nuca algo nervioso.

—Hay algo de verdad en lo que estás diciendo, pero estás retorciéndolo de manera que parezca algo malo. Entiendo que estés disgustada...

—Vaya, ¿cómo te has dado cuenta? —Contestó Alice furiosa yendo hacia la puerta—. No, si al final va a resultar que eres más sensible de lo que parece.

Jasper se acercó a ella, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a girarse hacia él.

—Para mí, eres la madre perfecta para mis hijos —le dijo con incredulidad y frustración—. ¿Qué mejor cumplido se le puede hacer a una mujer?

—Para empezar, le puedes decir que la encuentras irresistible e interesante y, luego, puedes continuar diciéndole que es una compañía de lo más estimulante —contestó Alice con lágrimas en los ojos—. Todos esos cumplidos son mejores.

—Para mí, no.

—Te voy a preguntar una cosa y quiero que seas completamente sincero. ¿Ha habido alguna vez en la que me hayas mirado y hayas sentido deseos de desnudarme y de poseerme allí mismo?

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta es ésa?

—Una perfectamente razonable. Contesta, Jasper. ¿Me encuentras sexy?

—Esta conversación no es propia de un marido y una esposa —contestó Jasper mirándola con frialdad de nuevo.

Alice se sintió morir.

—Olvídalo —le dijo con un nudo en la garganta—. Es una pena que no hayamos tenido esta conversación antes porque es evidente que cada uno espera una cosa de nuestro matrimonio. Te dejo para que sigas trabajando. Es obvio que es lo único que te importa.

* * *

**Bueno se que me quieren matar y yo las voy a dejar hacerlo, pero miren el lado bueno ya les traje un nuevo cap de esta historia y mañana después de las 7 les subo el otro, lamento, lamento mucho que no haya podido subir ningún cap desde hace 2 semanas es que el liceo me tiene hasta arriba de tareas y mas en la materia de química ya saben mañana después de las 7 un nuevo cap :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

No significaba absolutamente nada para él.

Nada.

Alice metió su ropa en una bolsa de viaje a lágrima viva y sollozando sin parar. Daba igual que Jasper no quisiera una esposa sexy porque en aquellos momentos no se encontraba sexy en absoluto y lo peor era que no le importaba.

Y ella que se había ilusionado pensando que Jasper la encontrara irresistible para descubrir que, cuando le había dicho que encontraba que su cuerpo era perfecto, se refería a que era perfecta para tener hijos... no que fuera perfecta para el sexo y la seducción, no, lo que pasaba era que Jasper quería tener hijos y por alguna razón la había elegido a ella como madre.

La veía como a esposa y madre y no como a una sirena voluptuosa. Alice se sentía completamente hecha polvo.

De repente, dejó de meter ropa en la maleta, se quitó el vestido, se colocó frente al espejo y se miró.

¿Qué vería Jasper cuando la miraba?

Pechos voluminosos y caderas anchas para parir bien. Alice se limpió las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas y se miró de perfil. La había elegido como esposa porque parecía capaz de darle familia, pero no la había elegido como compañera de vida, como una compañera a la que podría amar, cuidar y con la que podría divertirse. No quería compartir nada con ella.

¿Y de qué se sorprendía? Era siciliano. ¿Acaso no había huido de él por eso? ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

Alice volvió a vestirse y se sentó en el borde de la cama, obligándose a enfrentarse a la dolorosa verdad.

Jasper no la amaba y jamás la amaría.

Para él, su relación tenía un único objetivo: tener hijos, formar una familia a la siciliana, numerosa y ruidosa, de niños gordos que seguirían la tradición de machitos de su padre.

En aquel momento, se abrió la puerta y apareció Jasper.

—Vete —gritó Alice girando la cabeza pues no quería darle la satisfacción de que la viera llorar—. No tengo nada que decirte.

—Pero has venido a buscarme al despacho para que habláramos, ¿no? —contestó Jasper cerrando la puerta.

—Déjame en paz —murmuró Alice sentándose en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las rodillas abrazadas—. No me gustas. Ojalá nunca hubiera vuelto a Sicilia.

—Te habría encontrado de todas maneras —contestó Jasper sentándose junto a ella—. Si queremos que este matrimonio funcione, tienes que dejar de huir.

—¡Dejaré de hacerlo cuando tú dejes de darme razones para que lo haga! —Contestó Alice levantando la cabeza—. ¿Quieres saber por qué me fui en nuestra noche de bodas? Porque descubrí de repente que eres exactamente igual que mi padre.

Jasper la miró confundido.

— Alice...

—Estaban hablando de ti —recordó Alice limpiándose las lágrimas—. Y yo allí, vestida con mi estúpido vestidito de novia, creyendo que era la chica más afortunada del mundo... lo escuché todo.

—¿Quiénes eran?

—¡Tú sabrás! Supongo que te habrás acostado con todas —murmuró Alice cubriéndose la cara con las manos mientras recordaba la conversación—. Estaban hablando de mí. Decían que te habías casado conmigo porque era sumisa y obediente y que eso era lo que tú buscabas en una esposa. Creo que lo que dijeron exactamente fue «ninguna mujer de hoy en día en su sano juicio se casaría con un hombre con Jasper aunque sea rico y guapo».

—Evidentemente, estaban celosas —contestó Jasper apartándole los manos del rostro—. ¡Mírame, Alice!

—Dijeron que Maria no tenía de qué preocuparse porque seguro que seguirías viéndote con ella aunque te hubieras casado conmigo.

—Eso le dijeron para hacerte daño —contestó Jasper.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—No sabían que las estaba escuchando —dijo Alice dejando sobre la mesilla un pañuelo de papel completamente mojado y sacando otro de la caja—. Decidí ir a hablar contigo para ver qué me decías al respecto.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—¡Lo hice! ¡Y te encontré con ella en la terraza, riéndoos y besándose!

—La conozco hace mucho tiempo.

Alice se tapó los oídos.

—No lo quiero saber. De verdad, no lo quiero saber. Lo único que quiero es que nos divorciemos.

—No digas tonterías. Entre Maria y yo no sucedió nada aquella noche. Esas mujeres a las que escuchaste hablar se envenenarían si se mordieran la lengua.

Alice dejó caer las manos y lo miró.

—A mi madre le pasó lo mismo —murmuró.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mi padre le rompió el corazón poco a poco y, luego, el espíritu. Mi madre era su esposa, pero no compartía absolutamente nada con él. No había gestos románticos entre ellos ni besos ni nada.

—Fue tu madre la que te dijo que te fueras, ¿verdad?

Alice asintió.

—Quería que hiciera lo que ella nunca tuvo valor de hacer, tener una vida propia. Me dio dinero para empezar lejos de mi padre.

—¿Y James? Sé que no te acostaste con él, pero, ¿teníais algo?

Alice dudó.

—Era el jardinero de mi padre —contestó por fin—. Apenas nos conocíamos, pero se iba a Roma a trabajar. Mi madre tenía algún dinero ahorrado y se lo dio para que me llevara al ferry.

—¿Te llevó al ferry y ya está?

—Sí. En cuanto llegamos a tierra firme, se fue y no lo he vuelto a ver.

Jasper se quedó en silencio, digiriendo aquella información. A continuación, se puso en pie.

—Creía que tenías algo con él.

—No. Antes de aquella noche, apenas habíamos intercambiado unas pocas palabras —contestó Alice dándose cuenta de que por mucho que le dijera Jasper seguía dudando—. Lo cierto es que te has equivocado. Serías mucho más feliz viviendo en la Edad de Piedra, viviendo en una cueva con una mujer apacible que te esperara junto al fuego para darte la bienvenida cuando tú llegaras de cazar.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

—¿No has oído hablar de la evolución? —Se indignó Alice —. El ser humano ha evolucionado, Jasper.

—Sí, es evidente que ahora vivimos en una casa y no en una cueva —contestó.

Aquel hombre no comprendía nada.

—Vete, Jasper —le dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo.

—Pienses lo que pienses de mí, te aseguro que no me gusta verte así de disgustada —le aseguró Jasper sentándose de nuevo junto a ella en la cama—. Mira, tenemos tenido un gran malentendido, pero lo podemos arreglar —añadió obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tenemos caracteres diferentes —contestó Alice limpiándose la nariz de nuevo—. Eso no hay quien lo arregle.

—Tener caracteres diferentes es bueno —le aseguró Jasper sonriendo levemente—. Si fuéramos exactamente iguales, estaríamos todo el rato peleándonos —añadió secándole las lágrimas con el pulgar.

—Ahora mismo nos estamos peleando.

—No, no es así. Hemos tenido una diferencia de opinión, pero nada más. Yo quiero que este matrimonio funcione.

—Jamás funcionará.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Cómo? No te entiendo y tú no entiendes a mí y, dado que sólo nos juntamos para procrear, no creo que eso vaya a cambiar. Los hijos son una parte de una relación, pero no la única. Nuestro matrimonio no es lo que yo esperaba. No hay nada de amor, no compartimos nada.

Jasper se fijó en los libros que había sobre la mesilla.

—Recuerda que las historias románticas que lees son un éxito cuando el autor consigue que el lector se transporte a un mundo de fantasía.

—¿Me estás diciendo que una relación tiene que ser una fantasía?

—Te estoy diciendo que no debes dejarte llevar por la ficción. Una relación basada en el respeto y la comprensión es mucho mejor que una basada en el deseo carnal. He tenido varias de ésas y nunca duran demasiado —le aseguró sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que aquellas palabras dolían a Alice.

No sabía qué le dolía más, que le hubiera dicho tan tranquilo que se había acostado con un montón de mujeres o que no la encontrara deseable físicamente.

¡Ella quería que la deseara!

—Tenemos aspiraciones y expectativas completamente diferentes —insistió Alice.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Trabajaremos para entendernos. Comprendo que me estás diciendo que necesitas gestos románticos a la antigua usanza y estoy dispuesto a ello, así que deshaz las maletas —dijo Jasper mirando el reloj y poniéndose en pie—. Tengo que volver al trabajo. Me tienen que llamar de Tokio.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Ya hemos hablado y he entendido el mensaje. No quieres tener hijos inmediatamente. Eres muy joven, así que esperaremos, no te preocupes. Y, a partir de ahora, me mostraré más romántico. Anda, duerme. Supongo que estarás muy cansada.

Alice se quedó mirando la maleta. Aunque era evidente que Jasper buscaba en ella a una esposa que ella no era en realidad, Alice se dijo que, por lo menos, había ido a hablar con ella.

No era un mal comienzo.

A continuación, se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre las almohadas, exhausta emocionalmente y así estaba cuando llegó el primer ramo de flores.

Una de las doncellas de la casa se las llevó con una gran sonrisa.

—Son bonitas, ¿verdad?

Alice se quedó mirándolas fijamente. Sí, eran muy bonitas. Jasper las debía de haber encargado nada más volver al trabajo. A pesar de que no estaba muy segura de su relación, el gesto le gustó.

—¿Hay alguna tarjeta? —pregustó haciéndose ilusiones.

—No —contestó la doncella poniéndolas en un florero con agua.

—¿Seguro que no hay ninguna tarjeta ni una nota ni nada personal? —insistió Alice.

—Las flores hablan por sí solas —contestó la doncella con aire soñador.

—Claro —asintió Alice.

El segundo ramo llegó media hora después y, a partir de entonces y hasta el anochecer, fueron llegando uno detrás de otro.

—Menos mal que no me dan alergia las flores —murmuró Alice mientras cenaba sola en el balcón.

Era obvio que Jasper estaba haciendo un esfuerzo y Alice apreciaba el gesto. Aunque habría preferido un solo ramo con una nota cariñosa, se dijo que a su marido no se le daban bien las palabras y que lo estaba intentando.

Ella también lo iba a intentar. Había deshecho la maleta y aquella noche le iba a dar las gracias. De manera adecuada. Aquella noche, iban a hacer el amor, pero no buscando tener un hijo

Alice se metió en la cama para esperarlo. Aquella noche todo iba a ser diferente. Aquella noche iba a ser especial.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

**El titulo de verdad y el nombre de la autora se los daré cuando este acabada**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

La despertó el teléfono.

—¿Qué te parecieron las flores? —le preguntó Jasper.

Alice miró al otro lado de la cama y se dio cuenta de que había pasado la noche sola. Jasper no había ido a buscarla.

—¿Por qué no viniste anoche? —le preguntó.

—Para que pudieras dormir.

Alice se sentía decepcionada.

—Yo... yo te estuve esperando. Creía que... me habría apetecido... —contestó Alice interrumpiéndose al darse cuenta de que no sabía cómo decirle a su marido que le hubiera gustado acostarse con él—. Estoy acostumbrada a dormir contigo.

—Pero no quieres tener hijos todavía. Estoy respetando tu decisión —contestó Jasper inmediatamente—. Creo que es bueno que pase un tiempo hasta que te acostumbres a la vida marital. Por supuesto, en cuanto creas que estás preparada, me lo dices y volveré a tu cama rápidamente.

Preciosa manera de darle los buenos días.

—Lo que me estás diciendo es que, a menos que no quiera tener un hijo contigo, no volverás a pasar una noche a mi lado —se indignó.

— Alice...

—Te crees que lo sabes todo sobre las mujeres, pero, realidad, no tienes ni idea —le espetó.

Jasper se quedó en silencio.

—No te entiendo —protestó—. Me dijiste que no querías tener hijos, así que no me acerco a ti. Lo hago por ti.

De nuevo, le estaba diciendo que no la encontraba atractiva. Si la encontrara irresistible, no podría permanecer apartado de ella. Alice se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, demasiado desmoralizada como para discutir.

—Las flores son preciosas —contestó por fin—. Creo que en esta habitación hay todas las variedades que crecen en el planeta.

—Me alegro. Mi secretaria me preguntó cuáles eran tus preferidas y, como no lo sabía, decidió mandarte un poco de cada una.

Alice cerró los ojos y se preguntó si Jasper se daría cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Su secretaria. Así que el gesto ni siquiera había sido suyo.

—Son preciosas.

—Me sugirió que te preguntara cuál es tu flor favorita para la próxima vez.

—La belladona —contestó Alice —. Supongo que sabrás que es venenosa. Regálame unos cuantos ramos y te enveneno.

—¿Cómo dices? No te oigo bien.

—Las rosas —contestó Alice.

Tal vez, podría apuñalarlo con las espinas,

—Se lo diré. Ya ves que soy capaz de ser romántico —comentó en tono frío—. Me tuve que ir ayer. Voy a tener que estar fuera unos cuantos días. Te veré a la vuelta.

—Muy bien —contestó Alice.

¿Qué más daba si, aunque estuviera en casa, no se iban a ver?

—Deberías salir de compras. Habla con Max, mi jefe de seguridad. Él lo arreglará todo. Gástate el dinero que quieras.

«¿En qué?», se preguntó Alice,

—Gracias —contestó sin embargo.

—Cuando vuelva, volveremos a hablar.

—Muy bien —contestó Alice.

Ella no quería ni gastarse su dinero ni hablar, lo que quería era pasión. Quería sexo con un hombre que la deseara por completo, con un hombre que la deseara tanto que no recordara ni su nombre y, por supuesto, no recordara sus compromisos laborales.

—¿Dónde estás? —le preguntó.

—En Florencia.

¿Florencia? Alice sintió envidia.

—Qué suerte —comentó sinceramente—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

—No lo suficiente como para hacer turismo, así que, la próxima vez que venga, vendremos juntos y saldremos de compras.

Alice se preguntó para qué iba a ir a Florencia a perder el tiempo saliendo de compras. Ella lo único que quería ver en aquella ciudad era el arte y la arquitectura.

Tras despedirse de jasper, Alice se dijo que, para cuando volviera a casa, habría dilucidado la manera de persuadirlo de que podrían divertirse en la cama sin necesidad de tener como objetivo un hijo.

Alice sintió hambre de repente, así que se duchó, se vistió y bajó a la cocina, que encontró vacía. Sin embargo, había una taza de café a medio beber sobre la mesa y la televisión estaba encendida en un rincón aunque sin sonido.

Alice fue a servirse un café y justo en ese momento apareció una imagen de Jasper en la pantalla del televisor. Salía de una discoteca de Florencia, abrazado a una rubia alta y sexy que llevaba una minifalda minúscula.

No era Maria.

Era otra.

Jasper le había dicho que estaba trabajando y ella lo había creído, pero...

Alice se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Había vuelto a caer en la trampa. Había vuelto a creer en él. Había creído que, a su manera, se preocupaba por su matrimonio. Le había dado el beneficio de la duda, pero, en realidad, las flores las había mandado su secretaria y él no estaba de viaje de negocios en Florencia.

Estaba saliendo con otra mujer, una mujer increíblemente sexy, mientras ella, su esposa, lo esperaba en casa.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que Jasper era siciliano? Cuando había dicho que podía posponer lo de tener hijos, ella había creído que se refería a que podrían utilizar ese tiempo para mejorar su relación, pero él se refería a dejarla sola mientras él salía y se divertía con otras. Cuando ella estuviera preparada, volvería a su cama y le haría un hijo.

Alice apretó los dientes con frustración.

Era evidente que, cuando quería divertirse, Jasper elegía a otra mujer. Era exactamente igual que su padre. Su padre se había casado con su madre para pasarse toda la vida acostándose con otras mujeres. Para él, el matrimonio era la manera respetable y socialmente aceptada de tener hijos, pero eso no quería decir que un hombre no pudiera seguir divirtiéndose con otras mujeres.

Evidentemente, Jasper era igual.

Era evidente que el papel de esposa y el de amante no tenían nada que ver. Ella era la esposa, así que se suponía que se tenía que quedar en casa, con sus maravillosas caderas anchas para traer hijos al mundo. El trabajo de la amante era mantener relaciones sexuales por puro placer y sumergirse en otras acciones glamurosas.

Eso era lo que debía de pensar Jasper. Alice estaba decidida a hacer que cambiara de parecer.

Alice se miró e intentó verse con los ojos con los que la veía él. Llevaba una falda recta y una camiseta amplia. Tal vez, no era la ropa apropiada para parecer sexy.

Si quería que Jasper la viera como una mujer sensual, lo primero que tenía que hacer era estar sexy. Si quería que Jasper comenzara a mirarla de otra manera, tenía que parecerse a las mujeres con las que le gustaba salir, lo que no sucedía en aquellos momentos.

Alice recordó a la chica que salía con Jasper de la discoteca. Llevaba minifalda, zapatos de tacón, un buen escote y el pelo suelto con un corte decapado muy favorecedor.

Consternada, se levantó y se dedicó a pasearse por la casa.

—¿Va todo bien, señora? —le preguntó Max al encontrarse con ella—. Está usted muy pálida. ¿Quiere que le traiga un vaso de agua?

—No, gracias Max, no hace falta. Mira, Jasper me ha dicho que me podrías llevar de compras antes de que vuele a Florencia.

—¿Va usted a reunirse con el señor en Florencia?

—Sí, para pasar la noche —sonrió Alice —. Me ha dicho que tú lo arreglarías todo. Nos tenemos que encontrar esta noche en su discoteca preferida. Sí, cómo se llama, esto... —improvisó Alice.

Max le dio el nombre.

—Exacto —sonrió Alice —. Ésa es. Perfecto.

—¿Quiere que le tenga todo preparado para volar esta tarde a Florencia, señora?

—Así es, Max, pero antes tenemos que ir de compras porque no tengo nada que ponerme y también quiero pasar por una buena peluquería.

—No hay problema —contestó el jefe de seguridad—. Ya me ocupo yo de todo.

Alice supuso que aquel hombre estaba acostumbrado a ocuparse de todas las mujeres que habían pasado por aquella casa, pero Alice decidió no darle importancia.

—Gracias.

—Voy a hablar con una de las doncellas para que preparen sus maletas.

—No hace falta, Max. Todo el equipaje que voy a llevar va a ser nuevo —sonrió Alice.

Jasper le había dicho que podía gastarse todo el dinero que quisiera. Probablemente, había hablado con tanta generosidad porque había supuesto que una mujer como Alice era incapaz de gastar mucho dinero en ropa.

Sorpresa, sorpresa.

Además de dejarle muy claro que su gusto personal podía alcanzar varios ceros seguidos, le iba a enseñar que una mujer podía desempeñar varios papeles a la vez.

Para empezar, esposa y amante.

—¿Seguro que esta falda no es demasiado corta?

Cuatro horas después, Alice se miraba en el espejo de una tienda sintiéndose terriblemente desnuda. Era como ir en ropa interior y poco más. De repente, se le ocurrió que la podrían meter en el calabozo por escándalo público y se imaginó a Jasper negándose a pagar la fianza al no reconocerla como su esposa.

—Tiene usted unas piernas maravillosas, señora.

—¿Por qué las esconde? —Contestó la estilista—. No hay muchas mujeres que se puedan poner esta falda, pero usted tiene suerte. Además, la blusa le queda de maravilla. Está usted de lo más glamurosa.

Alice se miró una y otra vez, evaluando la tela plateada de corte de atrevido que dejaba buena parte del escote al aire.

—Mi padre me mataría si me viera así vestida...

—A casi todas nos mataría nuestro padre si nos viera así vestidas —sonrió la estilista—. Esta ropa no está diseñada para enseñársela a nuestro padre sino para nuestra pareja, es ropa para seducir.

Seducir.

Exactamente lo que Alice quería.

Desde luego, era el tipo de ropa que llevaría cualquiera de las amiguitas delgadas de Jasper.

—¿Me hace gorda? —preguntó Alice.

—¿Gorda? —Se sorprendió la estilista—. Pero si tiene usted un cuerpo maravilloso. De gorda, nada. No, en absoluto. Tiene usted curvas en los lugares correctos, en los sitios donde les gusta a los hombres que las tengamos. Prepárese para que todos vayan a por usted en cuanto la vean.

—Bueno... ahora lo único que me falta es cortarme el pelo.

—No, no se lo vamos a cortar. Lo tiene muy bonito en ese largo. Sólo lo vamos a capear y a añadir unos reflejos para resaltar su color natural.

Alice jamás había ido a una peluquería, así que se puso en manos del peluquero cruzando los dedos. El hombre le hizo un tratamiento suavizante profundo y, a continuación, procedió a cortar pequeñas capas de pelo hasta que la melena le enmarcó la cara y caía sobre sus hombros de manera muy seductora.

Sorprendida por el cambio e incapaz de dejar de mirarse al espejo, Alice se quedó sentada muy tranquila mientras una chica le hacía las uñas y otra la maquillaba.

Desde luego, si las chicas que salían con Jasper tenían que pasarse tantas horas poniéndose guapas, no era de extrañar que no tuvieran tiempo para compromisos serios ni para trabajar.

Estar guapa era una ocupación a jornada completa.

Cuando salió del salón de belleza y se metió en la limusina que la estaba esperando, le flaquearon las fuerzas y comenzó preguntarse si iba a ser capaz de llevar adelante su plan porque no era solamente vestirse sexy.

Además, tenía que sentirse sexy.

Lo cierto era que se moría de ganas por ver la cara de Jasper cuando se diera cuenta de que su esposa podía ser una sirena sensual.

Al comparar su apariencia actual con la apariencia que había tenido antes, se dijo que no era de extrañar que Jasper sólo pensara en ella en términos de maternidad.

Pero las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar.

Cuando la viera, se iba a dar cuenta de que su esposa, además de esposa, era una mujer sexy y seductora.

Su relación iba a mejorar.

Aun así, cuando el coche paró ante la discoteca en la que Max le había dicho que estaría Jasper aquella noche, Alice se dio cuenta de que se la estaban comiendo los nervios.

—No me espere porque voy a estar un rato —le dijo al conductor.

A continuación, entró en la discoteca saludando al portero y bajó con cuidado las escaleras de mármol que llevaban a la oscuridad del interior, donde había luces de colores y la música estaba muy alta.

Alice se detuvo y se quedó mirando el espectáculo, sorprendida por la atmósfera frenética. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz, se dio cuenta de que era un lugar muy grande, con una pista de baile en el centro rodeada de sillones y una barra súper moderna hecha de cristal y de cromo.

Fascinada por la vibrante energía de las personas que bailaban en la pista, Alice se quedó mirando con admiración y un toque de envidia cómo una mujer levantaba los brazos y movía las caderas, invitando a su compañero. Observó a unas cuantas más en busca de pistas de cómo bailar con aquellos tacones tan altos que llevaba.

—¿Quieres bailar? —Le preguntó un hombre que se había colocado a su lado—. No me puedo creer que una chica tan guapa como tú esté sola.

Alice se giró y se encontró demasiado cerca del hombre.

—Oh, no... No estoy sola —contestó dándose cuenta de que el hombre tenía la mirada clavada en su escote—. Estoy con mi pareja.

—¿Y te ha dejado sola? ¿Está loco? —insistió el desconocido acercándose todavía más.

—Yo... eh... —contestó Alice buscando entre la multitud.

Se sintió muy aliviada al ver Jasper entrando en la pista de baile, pero el alivio le duró poco al ver que iba de la mano de una rubia preciosa. Era la misma rubia de la noche anterior, pero con distinta ropa.

—Ya lo veo —dijo avanzando hacia la pista de baile.

Una vez allí, se abrió paso entre las parejas hasta llegar a Jasper, que no la había visto acercarse y estaba muy sonriente bailando con la rubia de ojos azules.

Alice tomó aire y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Hola —lo saludó. Jasper se giró.

—¿ Alice? —Exclamó sorprendido e incrédulo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alice sintió que el valor la abandonaba pues ella había esperado palabras de admiración y no aquello.

—Te echaba de menos.

Jasper no contestó inmediatamente, tomó aire y la miró de arriba abajo. Sus ojos observaron su maravillosa melena, cortada y suavizada, y se deslizaron a sus hombros desnudos, su escote expuesto y sus larguísimas piernas.

La sorpresa se tornó en incredulidad y, a continuación, en desaprobación. Cuando sus ojos alcanzaron los tacones de Alice, recuperó el habla.

—¿Qué te has hecho?

—Me he arreglado —contestó Alice sintiéndose fatal.

La chica que estaba con Jasper iba exactamente igual vestida que ella y a él parecía gustarle. ¿Sería porque apenas tenía pecho y sus caderas eran rectas?

Alice se mordió el labio inferior. Podía cambiarse de ropa, pero no podía cambiar su cuerpo.

—Jasper... —dijo la rubia poniéndole la mano de perfecta manicura roja en el brazo.

Jasper se apresuró a apartarla con impaciencia.

—Este lugar no es apropiado para ti —le dijo a Alice.

—¿Por qué no? —lo retó ella.

Jasper estaba a punto de contestar cuando algo que vio por detrás de Chessie lo hizo enfurecer. Alice se giró preguntándose qué habría ocasionado aquella respuesta en sus ojos y se encontró con el hombre al que había conocido en la entrada, que ignoró a Jasper y le sonrió a ella encantado.

—Parece que tu pareja ya ha encontrado a otra chica para bailar, así que, si quieres, podemos bailar nosotros.

—¿Por qué no? —contestó Alice.

Estaba en medio de una pista de baile haciendo el ridículo por un hombre al que le daba igual. Al menos, bailar con otro le restauraría su dignidad.

El hombre alargó el brazo para agarrarla de la mano, pero Alice sintió unos dedos fuertes en el hombro que la echaron hacia atrás.

—No va a bailar con nadie —dijo Jasper—. Está conmigo.

La rubia miró a Alice con cara de asesina y se fue. Alice ni se dio cuenta. Estaba completamente concentrado en quitarse la chaqueta y ponérsela a Alice por los hombros.

—Ponte esto ahora mismo.

—No, no me lo voy a poner. No me va en absoluto con lo que llevo. Me taparía mi ropa nueva —contestó Alice moviéndose.

La chaqueta cayó al suelo.

—Eso es precisamente lo que quiero —contestó Jasper apretando los dientes y recogiendo la prenda—. Quiero que te tapes. Se te ve todo.

—¿Y la chica con la que estabas? ¿A ella no se le veía todo?

—Eso es diferente. Ella no es mi esposa.

—Gracias por recordármelo —le espetó Alice.

Jasper la miró enfurecido.

—No pienso hablar de esto aquí. Nos vamos.

—Yo no me voy —contestó Alice dando un paso atrás—. ¡Acabo de llegar y todavía no has bailado conmigo!

—Y no pienso bailar contigo mientras sigas vestida así. Estás llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

—Así es como visten las mujeres que te gustan, ¿no? Voy vestida exactamente como tu amiga —se defendió Alice mirándolo a los ojos—. No entiendo qué pasa.

—No me gustas.

Alice se sintió morir.

—Bueno, a él parecía que sí le gustaba —contestó Alice refiriéndose al hombre que la había invitado a bailar.

Jasper apretó la mandíbula y la miró con ojos amenazantes.

—A lo mejor es que estoy chapado a la antigua, pero no me gusta que mi esposa sea considerada un objeto de lujuria por otros hombres.

—Tú no pareces desearme, así que no entiendo dónde está el problema.

Jasper murmuró algo, la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca y la sacó a trompicones de la pista de baile. Alice no estaba acostumbrada a andar con tacones y estuvo a punto de torcerse un tobillo.

—Vete más despacio, por favor. Con estos zapatos no puedo andar deprisa.

—Pues haberte puesto algo más plano —contestó Alice.

—¿Cómo me iba a poner zapato plano para venir a una discoteca? Llevo toda la vida llevando zapato plano. Quería tener otra perspectiva. No sé por qué te molestas tanto. Claro, como tú eres tan alto... —contestó Alice tropezando de nuevo.

Jasper suspiró exasperado, la tomó en brazos y salió a la calle con ella sin apenas mirar al portero.

En aquel momento, un flash los cegó y Jasper maldijo tanto en inglés como en italiano.

—Esa fotografía será portada mañana de los periódicos. Jasper Whitlock saliendo de una discoteca con su esposa en brazos —se quejó dejando a Alice en el asiento trasero de la limusina que los estaba esperando—. Como no saben que no sabes andar con zapatos de tacón, dirán que estabas borracha.

—¿Y? A ti nunca te ha importado lo que los demás dijeran de ti.

—No lo digo por mí sino por mi hijo. No quiero que tenga que ver fotografías de su madre saliendo de una discoteca borracha.

—¿Ya estamos otra vez con eso del hijo? —protestó Alice.

—Estaba hablando del futuro —contestó Jasper fríamente.

—¿Y qué va a pensar tu hijo cuando vea todas esas fotografías de su padre saliendo con otras mujeres de las discotecas? ¿Pensará «¡muy bien hecho, papá!» o «pobre mamá, qué tonta fue por aguantar a semejante bastardo»?

Jasper tomó aire y la miró con desaprobación.

—Ese tipo de lenguaje no te queda bien, no es propio de ti.

—Tú no sabes lo que es propio de mí. No me conoces absolutamente de nada. Lo único que haces es acostarte conmigo para dejarme embarazada y, luego, te vas. Es obvio que mi personalidad te parece poco interesante, como el resto de nuestra relación.

Jasper se quedó en silencio.

—Tápate —le dijo al cabe de un rato, entregándole la chaqueta de nuevo—. Y no discutas esta vez —añadió fijándose en su escote.

—Ya no estamos en la discoteca —protestó Alice.

—No me apetece que mi conductor y mi guardaespaldas conozcan tu cuerpo tan íntimamente —contestó Jasper deslizando la mirada por sus piernas—. No pareces una mujer casada respetable —añadió como si le costara hablar.

¿Una mujer casada respetable?

—Obviamente, no quería parecer una mujer casada respetable —contestó Alice intentando sonar razonable—. Lo que quería era estar sexy.

—¿Para qué?

—¡Para parecerte atractiva, por supuesto! Incluso me he comprado ropa interior nueva... mira —contestó Alice.

A continuación, dejándose llevar por un impulso, se subió la falda y vio con satisfacción que Jasper miraba sorprendido y tomaba aire profundamente.

—¿Pero qué haces? —exclamó apresurándose a apretar el botón que subía la pantalla de separación entre el conductor y ellos.

—Te estoy enseñando mis nuevas braguitas —contestó Alice.

— Alice... —dijo Jasper mirándola a los ojos con deseo.

Alice decidió ir a por todas y se subió la falda por completo, dejando al descubierto bragas negras con ligueros.

Jasper no podía dejar de mirarla.

— Alice... no me hagas esto... —se lamentó pasándose los dedos por el pelo—. Para ya. Para ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué quieres que pare? —preguntó Alice quitándose la blusa.

Jasper se quedó mirando sus pechos, sostenidos por un mínimo sujetador de encaje negro.

—Esto no puedes ser... —carraspeó.

Sin embargo, se apresuró a sentarla en su regazo y a apoderarse de su boca con fuerza. Alice estaba de lo más emocionada. Sobre todo cuando sintió las manos de Jasper en el pelo. El beso no paraba, no terminaba nunca.

Alice notó que el mundo daba vueltas y que el cuerpo le temblaba de desesperación. Había olvidado por completo dónde estaban. Lo único que importaba era que los dos jadeaban y festejaban el cuerpo del otro. Sintió las manos de Jasper deslizándose desde su rostro a su trasero y lo oyó gemir de satisfacción.

Jasper estaba fuera de control, desesperado, la acariciaba por todas partes. Alice sintió sus dedos en el lugar más íntimo de su cuerpo. Aquellas caricias eran tan maravillosamente buenas que no podía dejar de jadear de placer. Alice se apretó contra sus manos, sin parar de besarlo con pasión.

Era tal el deseo que Alice ya no podía esperar más, así que, sin pensar en lo que hacía, dejándose llevar, deslizó una mano en la entrepierna de Jasper hasta que encontró su erección y le bajó la bragueta, liberándolo.

A continuación, se apretó contra él. Sin parar de besarla, Jasper la colocó a horcajadas sobre sí, la agarró de las caderas y se zambulló en su cuerpo haciéndola gemir.

Alice comenzó a moverse por intuición, con el pelo a ambos lados de la cara, seduciendo con la lengua a Jasper mientras sus movimientos rítmicos los conducían a ambos al borde de la locura.

Cuando explotaron fue al mismo tiempo.

Jasper no la soltó hasta que el pulso de su erección se calmó. Alice lo notaba en sus paredes vaginales.

—Jasper... —murmuró con la voz tomada por la emoción.

A continuación, lo besó con ternura. Jasper no contestó inmediatamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero, al final, controló su respiración lo suficiente como para hablar.

—¿Te he hecho daño? He sido bastante brusco.

—No —contestó Alice —. Ha sido increíble.

—No me puedo creer lo que acabamos de hacer.

—¿Qué hay de malo en lo que acabamos de hacer?

—Nos acabamos de acostar en el coche —maldijo Jasper apartándola de encima de su cuerpo y depositándola a su lado en el asiento—. Vístete —le ordenó.

—¡Jasper, estamos casados! No pasa nada por...

—¡Vístete!

Alice se preguntó por qué estaba tan enfadado. No había sido capaz de resistirse a ella. Eso era bueno, ¿no? Eso significaba que había esperanza para su matrimonio. Significaba que la encontraba sexy, que su matrimonio no era sólo para concebir hijos.

—Eres muy estrecho para tener la fama que tienes con las mujeres —contestó Alice vistiéndose—. ¿Qué tal estoy?

—Pareces una tía buena —contestó Jasper.

Alice sonrió encantada pero, al mirarlo a los ojos, comprendió que no lo había dicho como un cumplido.

—Has perdido el control, así que no me vengas diciendo ahora que no te gusto vestida así —protestó con voz trémula.

—No me gustas vestida así —insistió Jasper.

Alice sintió que el dolor se apoderaba de ella.

—Eres un hipócrita. La chica con la que estabas bailando ayer por la noche y esta noche en la discoteca iba exactamente igual vestida que yo. De hecho, me inspiré en ella para comprarme la ropa.

—No la habías visto antes de esta noche, así que eso es imposible que sea cierto.

—Salisteis los dos en las noticias de anoche. Llevaba una minifalda, una blusa con mucho escote y zapatos de tacón alto. Supuse que era lo que te gustaba en una mujer porque parecía que te lo estabas pasando muy bien con ella.

Jasper la miró sorprendido.

—¿Salimos en las noticias de ayer?

—¿Te creías que tu secretito estaba a salvo mientras no estuvieras en Sicilia? A juzgar por cómo la agarrabas de la cintura, no parecía que te importara la ropa que llevaba.

—No es mi esposa.

—Gracias por resaltar lo obvio —contestó Alice con la voz tomada por el dolor.

La satisfacción que le había producido haber conseguido seducirlo se había evaporado por completo y Alice se dejó caer hacia atrás en el asiento.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó Jasper al ver que temblaba.

—No, no tengo frío. Me siento completamente humillada —contestó Alice sinceramente—. No te haces idea de lo que es ver a tu marido bailando con una chica sexy y no poder competir.

—Tú no necesitas competir. Tú llevas mi alianza.

—Ahora mismo, preferiría que no fuera así —contestó Alice con un nudo en la garganta—. Si pudiera elegir, preferiría ser tu amante que tu esposa. No quiero que me dejes sola en una remota isla del Mediterráneo, quiero salir y vivir. Cada vez tengo más claro que, si fuera tu amante, llevaría una vida mucho más divertida que la que llevaré siendo tu esposa.

—No digas tonterías.

—No estoy diciendo tonterías. Intenta verlo desde mi perspectiva. Tu amante puede bailar en discotecas y vestirse como le dé la gana, la invitas a salir y seguro que pasas con ella buena parte del día.

—No tengo ninguna amante —gruñó Jasper—. La única mujer con la que me he acostado desde que nos casamos has sido tú. Sin embargo, es cierto que tengo amigas que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y suelo salir con ellas cuando vengo a la ciudad. A eso se le llama tener vida social.

—Perdona por no reconocerlo, pero es que yo nunca la he tenido. Lo único que sé es que ella se divierte.

Jasper se quedó mirándola un rato.

—Tú también puedes divertirte —comentó viendo la oportunidad de hacer las paces—. ¿Todo esto es por dinero? Nunca hemos hablado directamente de este tema. Quiero que tengas muy claro que puedes gastar todo lo que quieras. Eres mi esposa, así que mi dinero es tuyo.

—¿Y en qué quieres que me lo gaste? —Se indignó Alice —. Me tienes encerrada en una isla, Jasper, en la que no hay tiendas y, aunque las hubiera, ¿de qué me serviría comprarme ropa? ¿Para qué me la iba a poner? ¿Para quedarme sentada en la terraza yo sola? Nunca me llevas a ningún sitio. No, nada de esto es por dinero, Jasper. Es porque quiero vivir mi vida como a mí me dé la gana. No quiero ser una ermitaña. No me dejas que me vaya y no me concedes el divorcio, pero yo tengo derecho a decidir cómo quiero vivir mis días. ¿De verdad te parezco poco razonable?

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres vivir tu vida en discotecas? —le preguntó Jasper como si no la conociera.

Alice apretó los dientes.

—Quizá. ¡No lo sé! Nunca había estado en una. Esta noche ha sido la primera vez que he entrado en una discoteca. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que quiero averiguar, explorar, hacer cosas que nunca me han permitido hacer, cosas que a otros os parece lo más normal del mundo —contestó Alice apesadumbrada.

Aquel hombre era exactamente igual que su padre. Estaba convencido de que el lugar de una esposa era la casa, ocupándose de los hijos.

—Estar casada contigo es como estar en la cárcel. Me has encerrado y has tirado la llave.

Jasper la miró exasperado.

—De repente soy un carcelero porque me niego a llevar a mi esposa a una discoteca.

—Así es como me siento —contestó Alice con un nudo en la garganta.

Se sentía tan mal que no se había dado cuenta de que el coche se había parado.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció Jasper.

Alice bajó de la limusina sin fijarse siquiera dónde estaban. De repente, se encontró en una maravillosa suite, pero apenas se fijó en ella. Nada más llegar, se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse.

—Supongo que ahora volverás con ella.

—Deja de decir tonterías —se indignó Jasper.

—No son tonterías —se enfureció Alice —. Es obvio que tú necesitas mucho sexo y, si no lo tienes conmigo...

—Te vuelvo a repetir que desde que nos casamos sólo me he acostado contigo —insistió Jasper. Alice quería creerlo mas no podía.

—¿Me estás diciendo que nunca te has acostado con ella?

—No, no estoy diciendo eso —contestó Jasper acercándose a la ventana—. Fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de conocerte a ti.

—¿Así que te has acostado con ella?

—Sí, no quiero mentirte. Nos conocemos hace tiempo, pero lo nuestro terminó hace mucho —contestó—. En cualquier caso, no entiendo por qué estamos hablando de ella. Te aseguro que no te he sido infiel.

—Pero la encuentras atractiva.

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta es ésa?

—Una pregunta muy natural dado que soy tu esposa y no me encuentras atractiva.

Jasper tomó aire y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—No esperaba tener este tipo de conversaciones con mi esposa.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Lo dices porque era virgen hasta hace dos semanas? Da igual, aprendo deprisa. La has llevado a una discoteca. ¿Qué habría sucedido cuando hubiera terminado la noche? ¿La habrías llevado a casa?

—No, la habría llevado otra persona porque su casa no me pilla de paso. No entiendo tu obsesión con esa chica. Mi relación con ella es agua pasada. Todo el mundo tiene pasado, Alice.

—Yo no y, a este paso, tampoco tendré un futuro decente —contestó Alice quitándose los zapatos.

—Esta conversación es ridícula —se lamentó Jasper sirviéndose una copa—. Eres mi esposa, Alice. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Por lo visto, demasiado.

Lo que quería era parecerle irresistible. Alice se dirigió a una puerta que esperaba que fuera el baño. Cuando salió después de haberse refrescado tras haber estado llorando un buen rato, encontró la habitación vacía.

* * *

**Aqui tienen el nuevo cap de fic, con este tuve unos cuantos problemas para corregir lo errores que tiene en algunas partes Solo me queda decirles que en este cap Jasper es una Rata !**

**Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

**El titulo de verdad y el nombre de la autora se los daré cuando este acabada**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Jasper estaba sentado en la terraza del palacio, mirando la noche, con una copa en la mano, intentando tranquilizarse, recordando que lo que había sucedido unas horas antes e intentando encontrar una explicación a su comportamiento.

Había tomado a su mujer dejándose llevar por una pasión salvaje, sin pensar dónde estaban, sin pensar en absoluto. Bueno, pensando única y exclusivamente en sexo, en mantener una relación sexual básica y primitiva con una mujer irresistible.

El único problema era que aquella mujer en cuestión era su esposa y no entraba en sus planes sentirse así con su esposa. Lo cierto era que no quería sentir absolutamente nada por ella.

Jasper tenía muy claro lo peligrosa que podía ser la pasión. Llevaba toda la vida huyendo de ella. ¿Qué había ido mal? Lo había planeado todo con mucho cuidado, pero, de repente, todo se le estaba yendo de las manos y el hecho de haber dejado a Alice llorando abajo no le gustaba en absoluto.

Jasper se sentía incómodo. Tras admitirse que había tratado a su esposa de manera casi agresiva pues se había dejado llevar por la pasión, se dijo que no era de extrañar que Alice estuviera disgustada.

La había tratado como a una mujer sexy y caliente capaz de volver loco a un hombre y no como a su esposa y futura madre de sus hijos.

Pero todo aquello había sido culpa de Alice, por vestirse de manera tan provocativa. Jasper se dijo que cualquier hombre habría reaccionado como él y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que aquello no le estaba sentando bien. La idea de que cualquier otro hombre se fijara en ella, la mirara o la viera vestida así lo hacía enloquecer.

Nunca más. Aquello no se iba a repetir. Alice jamás aparecería vestida así en público. Y en privado, tampoco.

Su relación tenía que volver a ser la que había sido antes de que a su esposa se le ocurriera comprarse ropa interior de encaje negro. Al recordar aquellas prendas, Jasper volvió a excitarse y apretó los dientes.

Era obvio que Alice necesitaba y quería ropa nueva y a él le parecía bien. Al día siguiente, irían de compras y él elegiría su nuevo guardarropa, asegurándose de que no hubiera nada remotamente provocativo, asegurándose de que hasta el último centímetro de su increíble cuerpo quedara cubierto.

Así, volvería a sentir por ella lo mismo que sentía antes de que apareciera aquella noche en la discoteca.

Jasper sonrió satisfecho. El problema estaba solucionado, así que se puso en pie y decidió irse a dar un paseo por las calles de Florencia. No se veía capaz de compartir la cama con Alice.

Al día siguiente, irían de compras y, así, podría borrar las imágenes que había en aquellos momentos en su cabeza y reemplazarlas con otras más adecuadas e infinitamente más cómodas, con las que le resultaría mucho más fácil convivir.

La decepción se apoderó de ella. ¿Qué esperaba?

A pesar del acalorado y erótico encuentro que habían tenido en el coche la noche anterior, era evidente que Jasper no la encontraba atractiva. Había tenido que vestirse de manera provocativa y prácticamente desnudarse para llamar su atención. ¿Por qué iba a querer compartir la cama con ella?

No esperaba que la amara, pero el hecho de que no la encontrara atractiva era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Así era imposible que su matrimonio funcionara.

Alice se vistió con su ropa de siempre y decidió salir a ver Florencia. Su matrimonio no funcionaba, pero ella iba a aprovechar el día.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, se encontró en un patio maravilloso, soleado, de columnas de mármol blancas y llenas de olivos y de macetas de vivos colores rebosantes de flores.

Aquella vista tan bonita hizo que Alice cambiara de opinión. Ya saldría por la tarde a ver la ciudad. De momento, se iba a quedar allí dibujando.

Los minutos se hicieron horas y Alice seguía allí, reproduciendo la perfección arquitectónica del patio. Podría haberse pasado todo el día metida en su dibujo si no hubiera sido porque oyó unas pisadas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Vociferó Jasper—. ¿No te das cuenta del revuelo que has armado?

—¿Qué revuelo he armado? Llevo aquí, en el patio, todo el día.

—Nadie sabía dónde estabas —contestó Jasper apretando los dientes—. Te está buscando todo el mundo.

—Pues estaba aquí. ¿No se les ha ocurrido salir al patio?

—Es evidente que no —murmuró Jasper sacándose el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y hablando en italiano—. Nos has dado un susto de muerte, _tesoro_. No sabíamos dónde estabas.

—¿Tienes que saber en todo momento dónde estoy? —Protestó Alice cerrando su cuaderno de dibujo—. No te basta con mantenerme alejada de la vida, también quieres saber qué hago durante cada minuto del día. Por favor, no seas tan posesivo.

—No soy posesivo sino protector. No olvides que tengo mucho dinero y que todo aquél que quisiera hacerme daño podría hacérmelo a través de ti.

Aquello no se le había ocurrido a Alice.

—Sólo estaba disfrutando del patio.

—¿Toda la mañana? —Le preguntó Jasper mirándola con incredulidad—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo exactamente para pasarte aquí toda la mañana?

—Nada —contestó Alice intentando esconder el cuaderno de dibujo.

—A ver —le ordenó Jasper, que lo había visto.

—No hay nada que ver.

—Entonces, supongo que no te importará enseñármelo.

Alice se dijo que era imposible discutir con él, así que le entregó el cuaderno y desvió la mirada pues le daba vergüenza la reacción de Jasper.

—¿Cuánto hace que dibujas? —le preguntó Jasper al cabo de un rato.

¿Para qué mentir?

—Llevo dibujando toda la vida y no hace falta que me digas que no tengo talento. Ya lo sé —contestó Alice preparándose para un comentario despectivo y diciéndose que su opinión no le importaba—. Lo hago porque me gusta, porque me parece relajante. Es una manera de escapar.

—Para que lo sepas, me parece que tienes mucho talento —contestó Jasper devolviéndole el cuaderno—. Supongo que la persona que te ha hecho creer lo contrario sería la misma que te hizo creer que eras gorda y poco atractiva. Fue tu padre, ¿verdad?

—Ya da igual —contestó Alice preguntándose por qué Jasper se mostraba tan amable.

Tal vez, quisiera hacer las paces por lo de la noche anterior.

—¿Es esto en lo que quieres trabajar? ¿Quieres dedicarte a pintar?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —se sorprendió Alice.

—¿Lo dices porque parezco poco sensible para otras cosas? —Comentó Jasper con ironía—. Verás, se me da bien ver cuándo una persona tiene talento. En eso se basa mi éxito en los negocios. Contesta a mi pregunta. ¿Te quieres dedicar profesionalmente a la pintura?

—No lo sé —contestó Alice encogiéndose de hombros—. No tengo la preparación suficiente. No he estudiado. Pinto todos los días porque me da la vida, porque es parte de mí, pero nadie me ha enseñado.

—Deberías haber estudiado arte en la universidad.

—No me dieron la oportunidad —se lamentó Alice poniéndose en pie—. ¿Te importaría que me diera una vuelta por el hotel para verlo todo?

—No es un hotel —contestó Jasper—. Este palacio es mío.

—Ah —se maravilló Alice.

—No me importa en absoluto que des una vuelta, pero mejor déjalo para cuando volvamos.

—¿De dónde? ¿Hoy no tienes que trabajar?

—Llevo trabajando toda la noche y toda la mañana y resulta que mi mujer dice que no le hago caso y quiero solucionar esa situación —contestó Jasper.

—¿Adónde vamos? —sonrió Alice .

—De compras. Si quieres ropa nueva, te la compraré, pero te advierto que será ropa normal, no la ropa de ayer. Se acabó el aparecer en público medio desnuda.

Alice se preguntó si aquello querría decir que le había gustado y decidió que no.

—La verdad es que no necesito ropa nueva porque no salgo —contestó tocándose el pelo.

—Te dejaron el pelo muy bien. Lo tienes precioso —comentó Jasper—. Sí vas a necesita ropa nueva porque hoy, por ejemplo, vamos a salir a comer juntos.

—¿De verdad? Creía que mi papel de esposa consistía en quedarme en casa hasta tener hijos.

—No te pases, _tesoro_ —le advirtió Jasper mirándola divertido y agarrándola de la mano—. Hoy vamos a salir. Quiero que hablemos. Quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas que, seguramente, tendría que haberte hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Jasper la llevó a una boutique maravillosa situada en una calle tranquila.

—La ropa no tiene precio —comentó Alice al entrar.

—Da igual —sonrió Jasper—. Elige lo que te guste.

—Querrás decir lo que te guste a ti —murmuró Alice.

—Sí, efectivamente, lo que me guste a mí —contestó Jasper sin remordimiento.

Alice negó con la cabeza, exasperada, y se dijo que, por lo menos, estaban juntos, de día y fuera de Sicilia.

Alice se fijó inmediatamente en un precioso vestido rojo con lunares blancos.

—Me encanta este vestido —dijo descolgándolo de la percha—. ¿Te parece lo suficientemente decente? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Póntelo y te lo digo —contestó Jasper.

Cinco minutos después, Alice se miraba en el espejo completamente hipnotizada. El vestido era fabuloso, precioso. Además, llegaba por debajo de la rodilla y el cuello era propio de una monja, así que era imposible que Jasper objetara nada.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó saliendo del vestidor.

Jasper la miró con dureza.

—No vas a salir de aquí vestida así.

Alice se quedó sin habla y, confundida, volvió a mirarse en el espejo. ¿Se transparentaría el vestido o algo así y no se había dado cuenta?

—No entiendo. ¿Qué le pasa al vestido?

—Te marca todo el cuerpo.

—Jasper —dijo Alice frustrada—, si no fuera por el color, este vestido podría pasar por el hábito de una monja.

Jasper no contestó. Se limitó a girarse hacia la vendedora y a explicarle lo que quería. Nada escotado, nada corto y nada apretado. La mujer se apresuró a llevarle un montón de ropa. Alice se probó toda, cada vez más disgustada pues a Jasper nada le parecía bien.

—Jasper, esto es ridículo. Me tengo que poner algo. Esta ropa es preciosa. Has sido tú el que ha elegido esta tienda.

—Creía que sería apropiada, pero no lo es. Esta ropa es demasiado atrevida.

—¿Atrevida? —Se indignó Alice tirándole a la cara unos pantalones—. ¿Me estás diciendo que estos pantalones son atrevidos?

—Te marcan todo el cuerpo.

—No marcan, moldean. Tienen un corte perfecto y son muy decentes.

—Si te los pusieras, todos los hombres con los que te cruzaras en la calle te mirarían el trasero.

Alice cerró los ojos y, de repente, los abrió. Se le había ocurrido una cosa.

—Lo dices porque tengo caderas de madre.

—No, lo digo porque tienes un trasero impresionante.

Alice sintió que corazón le hago un vuelco.

—Me estás diciendo que te gusta mi trasero.

—Ése no es el tema —contestó Jasper cada vez más incómodo.

Alice se encontraba cada vez mejor.

—Así que no quieres verme el trasero marcado no porque te parezca repulsivo sino porque no quieres que otros hombres lo admiren —comentó Alice entregándole los pantalones a la vendedora—. ¿Estás celoso? Esto es genial.

—No, no estoy celoso y no sé por qué le entregas los pantalones a la vendedora porque no te los vas a llevar. No entiendo por qué estás tan contenta cuando podría asesinarte con mis propias manos.

Alice sonrió encantada.

—No te preocupes, Jasper —contestó Alice entregándole a la vendedora dos vestidos, una blusa de encaje y dos chaquetas—, creo que estás empezando a aceptar que un hombre puede ver a su esposa como algo más que a una mujer que produce hijos. Te parezco sexy, ¿verdad? No quieres, pero así es. Sé sincero.

— Alice...

—Admítelo, Jasper —murmuró Chessie—. Anoche en el coche me deseabas. No querías dejarme embarazada, lo que querías era compartir sexo salvaje conmigo. Creía que no me encontrabas atractiva y ahora resulta que empiezo a pensar que sí. Tú no te sientes cómodo porque soy tu esposa y tienes esa idea distorsionada de que se supone que no debes sentir deseo por mí.

—No me puedo creer que estemos manteniendo esta conversación en una tienda —protestó Jasper.

Alice lo besó en la mejilla. Se sentía fenomenal, feliz.

—Me encanta que me encuentres sexy. Es lo que quería. Ahora lo único que falta es que me poseas como anoche.

—Anoche me comporté como un bruto. Te hice llorar.

—Lloré porque te fuiste. No me hiciste daño en absoluto. Me encantó —le aseguró Alice.

—Pues no se va a repetir —le aseguró Jasper apretando los dientes.

—Claro que se va a repetir —ronroneó Alice —. Y para asegurarme ahora mismo vamos a ir a una tienda de lencería. Quiero ropa interior muy sexy, de ésa que te compras para seducir.

—¿Para seducir a quién? —quiso saber Jasper algo pálido.

—A ti, por supuesto —murmuró Alice —. Hasta ahora, siempre te has encargado tú de la parte de la seducción, pero eso va a cambiar. Estamos casados y la seducción forma parte de mi trabajo. No estoy hablando de hacer hijos sino de hacer el amor.

— Alice... —murmuró Jasper quedándose sin palabras.

—¿Me das la cartera o quieres que la busque yo? —le dijo al oído.

Jasper le entregó la tarjeta de crédito a la vendedora.

—No te creas que te vas a poner esa ropa fuera del palacio —le dijo mientras Alice agarraba las bolsas con su ropa nueva.

Jasper la encontraba sexy.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le gustaba.

Genial.

Ahora, lo único que le quedaba era convencerlo de que era perfectamente aceptable desear a su esposa.

Mientras Jasper conducía hacia el restaurante pues habían cambiado la limusina por un Maserati precioso, Alice abrió una de las bolsas y sacó el vestido de lunares. A continuación, se deslizó por el asiento y se quitó la camiseta.

—¿Qué haces? —farfulló Jasper.

—Tú ocúpate de la carretera —contestó Alice —. Me estoy cambiando de ropa para ir al restaurante.

—No te puedes desnudar así, en el coche.

—No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que lo hago. Nadie se da cuenta.

—Pero yo, sí.

—Bien —sonrió Alice poniéndose el vestido, y sintiendo su maravillosa tela sobre la piel.

A continuación, se puso los zapatos a juego, se peinó con los dedos y se puso un poco de brillo en los labios.

—¿Qué fue de aquella chica tímida e inocente con la que me casé? —se preguntó Jasper en voz alta.

—Murió —contestó Alice acercándose a él y pasándole el brazo por los hombros—. Por cierto, me encanta este coche.

—No te entiendo —comentó Jasper exasperado.

Alice sonrió encantada.

—Sospecho que nunca has entendido a ninguna mujer, pero eso va a cambiar.

¿Alice pretendía que la entendiera?

«Imposible», pensó Jasper mientras la guiaba por la terraza del restaurante, situado en una colina.

Aquella mujer era pura contradicción.

Mientras avanzaba tras ella hacia su mesa, se quedó mirando el atractivo vaivén de sus caderas y se olvidó de lo que se suponía que tenía que entender. De repente, se dio cuenta de que los demás hombres que almorzaban en el restaurante también la estaban mirando.

Jasper se dijo que ir de compras no había sido buena idea. Tendría que haber dejado que Alice siguiera vistiendo con ropas amplias de colores oscuros. Así, al menos, él estaría tranquilo.

Alice había cambiado de ropa y había cambiado también su manera de ser. De repente, se comportaba como una mujer segura de sí misma.

Nada más sentarse, Jasper se dio cuenta de que el hombre de la mesa de al lado estaba mirándola con la boca abierta y se planteó si llamar inmediatamente a su helicóptero para que vinieran a buscarla y se la llevaran a Sicilia.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunto Alice preocupada—. Te has puesto muy serio.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que Alice no se había percatado de nada. Era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta de que los hombres la miraban.

—No sé si deberíamos irnos a otro sitio.

—¿Por qué? —Se extrañó Alice —. Me encanta este sitio. Es precioso.

Jasper se obligó a relajarse y se pregunto por qué se estaba comportando así, por qué le importaba tanto que otros hombres miraran a Alice. Estaba acostumbrado a salir con mujeres que otros hombres deseaban, no era una experiencia nueva para él. Sin embargo, nunca había sentido la necesidad de mantener a una encerrada bajo llave para que ningún otro hombre la mirara.

Hasta aquel día, realmente jamás se había tenido por un hombre posesivo.

Lo que ocurría era que Alice era su esposa.

Jasper apretó los puños. Sí, Alice era su esposa, pero no debía repetir los errores del pasado.

—Está bien, nos quedamos. En este restaurante, el pescado es delicioso —le dijo.

Jasper estaba a punto de levantarse a pegarle un puñetazo al hombre de la mesa de al lado, que seguía mirando a Alice, cuando ésta le acarició tímidamente la mano.

—Gracias —le dijo.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Jasper probando el vino.

—Por traerme aquí, por invitarme a salir —sonrió Alice admirando la panorámica—. Este sitio es espectacular. Es la primera vez que vengo a un restaurante. No podría haber soñado con ninguno mejor.

—¿Es la primera vez que vienes a un restaurante?

—Sí, es la primera vez que me traes.

—¿Y antes de conocerme a mí? ¿Y durante los seis meses que has estado sola?

—Durante esos meses estuve con una familia en una finca cerca de Nápoles. Los conocí en el Ferry, me ofrecieron trabajo y me fui con ellos. Hasta la noche que volví a Sicilia, no salí de su casa.

—Ahora me explicó por qué mi equipo de seguridad no pudo encontrarte —contestó Jasper—. ¿Y eran amables?

—Mucho —sonrió Alice —. Eran fantásticos, muy diferentes a mi familia. Tenían seis hijos y los animaban a que fueran independientes y librepensadores. Los padres se interesaban verdaderamente por lo que sus hijos tenían que decir. Ellos me enseñaron a expresar mi opinión en voz alta.

—Así que a ellos les tengo que agradecer la trasformación de mi esposa, que antes no abría la boca —sonrió Jasper.

—Así es. La que ves ante ti ahora es la Alice de verdad.

Jasper asintió.

—Entiendo que tu vida en tu casa fue muy restringida. Quiero que me hables de tu padre.

—Tú lo que quieres es que la comida me siente mal —bromeó Alice.

—No, Alice, lo que quiero es poder comprenderte —contestó Jasper.

Alice se quedó pensativa.

—Muy bien —accedió por fin—. ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

—Todo. Puedes empezar por contarme por qué tu padre nunca te llevaba por ahí y, luego, explicarme por qué crees que eres una artista sin talento cuando eres genial. Y, ya de paso, quiero que me cuentes cómo atacaba tu autoestima.

Alice dudó.

—Digamos que mi padre y yo no nos llevábamos bien —comenzó dejando el tenedor en el plato—. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta a estas alturas. No pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, pero quería educarme con mucha dureza. Era muy estricto. Sólo me dejaba salir de casa para ir al colegio y durante la temporada de recogida de la aceituna.

—¿Y de adolescente? ¿No salías con tus amigas?

—No —contestó Alice comenzando a comer de nuevo—. No me dejaba. Sólo podía ir al colegio. Sacaba buenas notas, pero le daba igual porque no le parecía que una mujer necesitara educación. Él sólo quería que recogiera aceituna y que me ocupara de la contabilidad.

—¿Y tú dejaste que te manipulara así? Francamente, después de ver cómo te defiendes de mí como gato panza arriba, me cuesta creerlo. ¿Nunca le plantaste cara?

—Sí, una vez —contestó Alice apesadumbrada.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Qué te hizo?

—No fue buena idea —contestó Alice bajando la mirada—. El pescado está delicioso, efectivamente.

Jasper decidió que un restaurante no era el mejor lugar para entrar a tratar cuestiones profundas de su infancia, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

—Si no salías, ¿qué hacías?

—Dibujar y leer —contestó Alice —. Siempre me ha encantado leer. No podía salir de casa, pero podía volar y viajar a través de los libros. He recorrido Florencia una y mil veces a través de la lectura. He visitado el, Domo, he estado en el Baptisterio, he visto los frescos de las Capillas Mediceas, he ido al puente Vecchio y he visto la estatua de David.

—¿En tu imaginación?

Alice asintió.

—Bien, pues ha llegado el momento de verla de verdad —anunció Jasper pagando la cuenta, poniéndose en pie y alargándole la mano a Alice.

Jasper la llevó a todas partes a pie, como la turista que Alice siempre había querido ser. Pasearon por calles estrechas, aprovechando la sombra de los tejados. Alice estaba anonadada pues, cada vez que giraba en una esquina se le regalaba una nueva perspectiva de la famosa cúpula de ladrillo rojo y mármol blanco de la catedral de Santa María del Fiore.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza del Domo, escapando de los turistas, Alice se colocó en un rincón para admirar la magnitud del edificio.

—¿Quieres verla por dentro? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Sí, si tú no estás aburrido, me encantaría —contestó Alice.

Jasper la miró con una expresión extraña y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no estoy aburrido en absoluto —contestó.

Alice se sonrojó, pero se dijo que no iba a cometer de nuevo el error de creer que Jasper sentía algo por ella porque ya se había ilusionado y se había estrellado y no quería volver a sufrir.

Disfrutaron ante el silencio y la frescura de la catedral y, a continuación, anduvieron hasta la inclusa.

—Te quiero enseñar un cuadro que hay dentro —anunció Jasper.

Tras atravesar un patio, subieron por unas escaleras y recorrieron una galería que daba a la plaza. El cuadro en cuestión estaba al final de una habitación y dominaba la estancia con su color.

—Pensé que te gustaría —comentó Jasper.

—Es precioso —contestó Alice admirando sinceramente la pintura.

A continuación, siguieron la visita, compartiendo comentarios y admiración por lo que iban viendo.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de arte renacentista? ¿Has ido a la universidad? —quiso saber Alice.

—Sí, estudié Derecho en Cambridge e hice un máster en Harvard, pero no estudié arte. En aquella época, mi interés estaba centrado en ganar suficiente dinero como para poder coleccionar arte. De hecho, tengo unas cuantas piezas en el palacio que seguro que te gustan —contestó Jasper diciendo un par de nombres que hicieron que Alice se le pusieran los ojos como platos.

—Pero esos cuadros están en colecciones privadas. Lo he leído —objetó.

—Sí, claro, en mi colección privada —contestó Jasper en tono divertido.

—Ah... la verdad es que nunca me ha interesado demasiado tener mucho dinero, pero, supongo que, si lo utilizas para comprar algo tan bonito y poder admirarlo todos los días... tienes mucha suerte.

Jasper sonrió.

—Supongo que no hace falta que te diga que esos cuadros también son tuyos. Puedes ir a admirarlos siempre que quieras. Están en la biblioteca de la segunda planta. Una sola advertencia. No los toques porque vendría la policía al instante.

Alice asintió mientras salían del edificio.

—¿Los compraste por inversión o porque te gustaban?

—Por las dos cosas —contestó Jasper sinceramente—. Hablando de arte, ya he visto cómo pintas a lápiz y me encanta. ¿Qué tal se te dan la acuarela y el óleo?

Alice se sonrojó.

—Bueno, pinté un poco en el colegio, pero no mucho. Mi padre no me dejaba pintar en casa.

—Deberías haber ido a la universidad.

—Para eso tendría que haber sido libre y nunca lo fui —contestó Alice acercándose a la fuente que había en el centro de la plaza—. Fui al colegio de monjas del pueblo. Eso fue lo máximo que me permitió mi padre.

—No me lo puedo creer —contestó Jasper agarrándola de la cintura—. ¿Tenías amigas?

—No. Era alta y desgarbada y muy diferente a las otras niñas, increíblemente tímida. Supongo que no les parecía interesante en absoluto.

—A mí me pareces muy abierta y muy sincera, no me puedo creer que no les parecieras interesante —comentó Jasper mientras se adentraban en una calle estrecha.

—Ya ves. ¿Y tú? Háblame de tu infancia.

Al instante, Alice asintió el cambio que se había operado en él, sintió la tensión que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y vio cómo la expresión de su cara se endurecía.

—No hay nada que contar.

—¿Cómo que no? —Protestó Alice —. Según los periódicos, ganaste tu primer millón cuando sólo tenías diecinueve años.

—Tenía diecisiete años y fueron cuatro millones —le aclaró Jasper.

Alice se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Jasper la miró y se rió.

—Eres increíble. Cualquier otra persona me habría preguntado cómo lo hice y no por qué.

Alice sonrió también.

—Bueno, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Todo el mundo quiere dinero, ¿no?

—Dinero para poder vivir cómodamente, por supuesto, pero para ganar tanto dinero tan jovencito y seguir ganándolo hoy en día debe de ser que el dinero te gusta sobremanera y quiero entender por qué.

—Acabas de poner el dedo en la llaga en una de las mayores diferencias que hay entre nosotros. Tú quieres que yo te entienda, pero yo no necesito que tú me entiendas a mí.

—Pero yo quiero entenderte —insistió Alice.

—Me gusta trabajar —contestó Jasper—. Así de simple.

Alice frunció el ceño. Era obvio que había algo más, pero decidió no insistir.

—Me encantaría visitar el monasterio de San Marco —comentó.

—Iremos mañana. Ahora vamos a descansar para esta noche —contestó Jasper mirando el reloj.

—¿Qué pasa esta noche?

—Que vamos a ir a una discoteca.

—Dijiste que jamás me llevarías a una.

—Eso fue antes de descubrir que nunca habías salido —contestó Jasper—. No te pongas así de contenta porque sólo vas a bailar conmigo.

—Perfecto —contestó Alice besándolo en la mejilla—. Gracias. Esto es lo más romántico que has hecho por mí.

Jasper la miró extrañado.

—¿Llevarte a una discoteca es romántico? Te recuerdo que te llené la habitación de flores. Eso sí que fue romántico.

—No —contestó Alice agarrándolo del brazo con ternura—. La que llenó mi habitación de flores fue tu secretaria, así que aquello no fue romántico en absoluto, pero llevarme a una discoteca porque sabes que nunca he estado es romántico de verdad.

—Eres increíblemente complicada.

—No, soy muy sincera y muy sencilla —contestó Alice —. Te quería pedir una cosa. Por favor, ayúdame a encontrar trabajo.

—Tú no necesitas trabajar.

—Pero quiero, necesito trabajar, ser independiente económicamente y conocer gente.

Jasper la miró exasperado.

—He dado orden de que te preparen un estudio en la parte norte del palacio. La luz es maravillosa. Lo que tienes que hacer es dibujar.

—Quiero trabajar —insistió Alice.

—Comprendo que tu vida ha estado muy restringida y yo quiero permitirte que hagas muchas cosas, pero trabajar no es una de ellas —contestó Jasper pasándose los dedos por el pelo—. En el mundo hay gente que es realmente desagradable y, gracias a tu padre, no tienes experiencia en cómo tratarla.

—Así que la solución perfecta es mantenerme encerrada.

—No empieces. Te voy a llevar a una discoteca, así que no puedes decir que te mantengo encerrada.

—¿Cuántos guardaespaldas vamos a llevar?

—Ninguno. Sólo estaré yo para vigilarte. Si alguien se acerca, lo mando al hospital.

Y ella que había empezado a creer que Jasper la apreciaba...

* * *

**No tengo muchas cosas que decir solo que ya arregle algunos de mis problemas y que este miércoles no podre subir ningún cap hasta el sábado 29.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

**El titulo de verdad y el nombre de la autora se los daré cuando este acabada**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Jasper la llevó a una discoteca de lo más exclusiva y Alice estuvo bailando hasta que le dolió el cuerpo y le estallaron los pulmones. Extasiada por la música y por la atmósfera eléctrica, descubrió un sentido del ritmo que ignoraba que poseyera, se dejó llevar y bailó dándose cuenta de que Jasper no tenía ojos más que para ella.

Para cuando se fueron de la discoteca, había algo entre ellos y, en cuanto llegaron al dormitorio, no quedó duda de las intenciones de ambos.

—Llevo toda la noche esperando —gimió Jasper tomándole el rostro entre las manos y besándola—. No sé si esto de salir con mi esposa es buena idea porque mi autocontrol no es tan fuerte como yo creía —continuó desnudándola—. Me has preguntado varias veces si te encuentro sexy y te voy a contestar muy claramente. Eres la mujer más sexy del mundo.

Alice sonrió encantada y lo besó con pasión.

—Creía que no querías que tu esposa fuera sexy —comentó quitándole la chaqueta.

—Estaba equivocado —contestó Jasper dejando que el vestido de Alice cayera al suelo.

—¿Tú te equivocas? —bromeó Alice.

Jasper sonrió, la tumbó sobre la cama y se tumbó junto a ella.

—Sólo de vez en cuando y creo que, en esta ocasión, podré vivir con ello —contestó desabrochándose la camisa.

—Quítatela, sí, quiero verte desnudo —se excitó Alice alargando las manos para desabrocharle el cinturón.

—Espera —le dijo Jasper obligándola a que se tumbara boca arriba—. Quiero probar antes una cosa...

Alice sintió que le quitaba las braguitas de seda y le separaba las piernas con cuidado. Al instante, sintió que la duda se apoderaba de ella en mitad de la excitación pues se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Ruborizada, estaba a punto de decirle que parara cuando sintió la íntima caricia de su lengua y no fue capaz más que de gritar de éxtasis.

Jasper sabía lo que hacía, se deleitaba en los pliegues más íntimos de Alice, jugaba con las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo. Alice se dejó llevar por las sensaciones y tuvo un orgasmo tan increíble que le pareció que el mundo daba vueltas en espiral.

Jasper eligió aquel momento para adentrarse en su cuerpo. Una vez allí, comenzó a moverse rítmicamente hasta que él también tuvo su orgasmo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó cuando pudo volver a hablar—. Te prometí que iba a utilizar preservativos y se me ha olvidado.

Alice tampoco se había acordado. De repente, se dio cuenta de por qué. Lo cierto era que no le importaba. Lo único que quería era estar con él. Lo amaba.

Se quedaron en Florencia un mes y, durante aquel tiempo, Jasper consiguió dar con la madre de Alice.

—Está en un crucero alrededor del mundo —le dijo entregándole un número de teléfono—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres llamarla? A mí me parece que no hizo mucho por mejorar tu infancia.

—Hizo lo que pudo —contestó Alice mirando el número—. Muchas veces he pensado que no abandonó a mi padre por mí. Sí, quiero hablar con ella. No estábamos muy unidas, pero me parece lo correcto.

Alice llamó a su madre y habló con ella durante un rato. Durante la conversación, le quedó claro que su madre estaba disfrutando de su nueva vida.

Exactamente igual que ella estaba disfrutando de la suya.

Después de Florencia, Jasper la llevó a Roma, a Siena, a Venecia y a Verona, se hospedaron en hoteles que habían sido palacios, siempre con el equipo de seguridad de Jasper cerca, que la acompañaba cuando salía a hacer turismo y él se quedaba trabajando.

Una tarde, volvió de una visita a Pompeya sintiéndose muy mal.

«Me ha dado demasiado el sol», pensó mientras iba directamente a su suite con unas náuseas tremendas.

Al llegar, encontró a Jasper trabajando en el salón, con la mesa llena de papeles y hablando por teléfono muy enfadado.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida —le dijo tras colgar.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Cansada y con algo de insolación, pero bien —contestó Alice —. ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿A qué viene ese enfado?

—He contratado a la que se supone que es la mejor agencia de publicidad para que se encargue de la campaña del aceite de oliva y han hecho una porquería —contestó Jasper enseñándole unos dibujos—. Un niño pequeño lo habría hecho mejor —se lamentó.

—¿Qué les habías pedido? ¿Qué quieres?

—La verdad es que no lo sé —contestó Jasper sinceramente—. Lo que tengo muy claro es lo que no quiero. Nada de lo que me han presentado hasta ahora me gusta.

Alice se quedó mirando el dibujo.

—Me parece que están intentando mostrar que el producto es exclusivo poniendo dos personas en un restaurante, pero así no se hace uno a la idea de que están en Sicilia. Esta pareja podría estar en cualquier lugar del mundo, comiendo cualquier cosa. A no ser por esa botella que hay en el rincón, jamás te darías cuenta de que el anuncio es de aceite de oliva...

—Continúa, por favor —le dijo Jasper.

—Bueno, yo no sé mucho de estas cosas de la publicidad, pero se supone que un dibujo tiene que contar algo —dudó Alice sonrojándose—. Este dibujo me habla de una pareja que se divierte, pero no me dice nada del aceite de oliva.

—¿Qué dirías tú del aceite? ¿Qué añadirías tú a este dibujo?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—No sé... —contestó tomando una hoja en blanco y un lápiz—. Intentaría vincular el dibujo a los orígenes del aceite. El calor, el olor, Sicilia. Eso es lo que le da a este aceite su calidad. Lo sé porque he recogido muchas veces esas aceitunas. Yo pondría a la pareja en Sicilia —sentenció comenzando a dibujar—. Las personas que vean este dibujo tienen que sentir que están allí, hay que conseguir que asocien el aceite con las maravillas de Sicilia —añadió mordiéndose la lengua de repente—. Perdón. Nunca he dibujado un anuncio ni nada por el estilo. No sé lo que estoy diciendo.

—Al contrario. Lo que estás diciendo es perfecto —contestó Jasper admirando el dibujo—. Esto es muy bueno. Quiero que les presentes tus ideas para que las utilicen.

—¿Estás de broma? A lo mejor no les gusta nada.

—¿Y qué? A mí me encantan y el que paga soy yo —contestó Jasper sentándola en su regazo.

—Pero yo no sé nada de publicidad.

—Sabes mucho de arte y tienes buen ojo. Además, no estás quemada por haber tenido que trabajar en varias campañas similares. Querías un trabajo, ¿no? Aquí lo tienes. A partir de ahora, serás la jefa de producción de la campaña publicitaria del aceite de oliva. Quedas encargada de aprobar lo que hagan.

—No me escucharán. No tengo referencias y...

—Tienes que mostrarte segura de ti misma porque eres muy buena —le aseguró Jasper muy sonriente—. Lo que has dibujado con un lápiz normal y corriente en dos minutos es bastante mejor que lo que la agencia de publicidad a la que le estoy pagando una pequeña fortuna me ha entregado. Haz lo que quieras, es tu decisión. ¿Quieres el trabajo o no?

—Sí... no... —contestó Alice aterrorizada.

—Se suponía que tenías que elegir una de las dos opciones. Me quedaré con la primera —contestó Jasper marcando un número de teléfono e indicándole a la persona que había al otro lado que quería que los responsables de la agencia publicitaria pasaran por allí al día siguiente.

—¿Y si lo hago mal? —preguntó Alice.

—Te despido, _tesoro_ —contestó Jasper guardando el teléfono—. ¿Estás segura de que no te encuentras mal? No tienes buena cara.

—Es que hoy ha hecho mucho calor. Creo que esta tarde me voy a quedar en casa, descansando. Me voy a ir al patio a dibujar para la campaña.

—Tal vez, deberías quedarte en la cama —sonrió Jasper de manera inequívoca—. El anuncio puede esperar.

A la mañana siguiente, Alice se levantó sin náuseas, pero nerviosa. Hasta aquel momento, sus dibujos habían sido sólo para ella. Quería causar buena impresión, así que eligió un traje de chaqueta gris muy sencillo y se recogió el pelo.

A continuación, se maquilló levemente y recogió los dibujos que había realizado la noche anterior. Al verla, Jasper sonrió encantado y la acompañó hasta una estancia donde había mucha gente sentada alrededor de una mesa ovalada.

Al verlos aparecer, todo el mundo se cayó. Alice se preguntó si todo aquello no habría sido un gran error. Aquellas personas no iban a querer escucharla. Sin embargo, cuando mostró sus dibujos y les contó su versión del anuncio, todos se quedaron en silencio. Al final, estallaron en comentarios de halago.

—Es brillante. Tiene estilo y sofisticación, las dos cosas que buscábamos para asociar a un producto de calidad —comentó el hombre que Jasper le había presentado como el director de la agencia de publicidad—. Sus dibujos son maravillosos —le dijo a Alice —. ¿Para quien trabaja usted?

—Para mí —se apresuró a contestar Jasper—. Quiero que tu equipo desarrolle su concepto, Luca. ¿Lo ves factible?

—Por supuesto. Tendremos algo antes del fin de semana. Voy a mandar a un equipo a Sicilia para que busquen una localización para el rodaje, un restaurante en la playa o algo así.

Una vez a solas en la habitación, Jasper le pasó el brazo por la cintura a Alice y la abrazó.

—Bueno, querías un trabajo y ya lo tienes. Les han encantado tus dibujos y tus ideas. Eres fantástica. Deberías pedirme un buen sueldo por tus servicios.

Alice le pasó los brazos por el cuello y sonrió.

—Me lo he pasado fenomenal. Es gratis.

—Cuando volvamos a Florencia, podrás utilizar el estudio para dibujar —comentó Jasper mientras subían en el ascensor a su suite—. A menos que prefieras volver a Sicilia.

—Cuando quieras que volvamos a Sicilia, por mí, no hay problema —contestó Alice sinceramente.

—Bien. A partir de ahora, irás a donde yo vaya. Viajaremos juntos —sonrió Jasper.

Cuando volvieron a Florencia, Alice pasó varias semanas trabajando día y noche en la campaña del aceite de oliva.

Estaba encantada, pero también muy cansada. Solía echarse una siesta después de comer para tener fuerzas, pero ni por ésas conseguía seguirle el ritmo a Jasper.

Se sentía exhausta y ridículamente llorosa y no entendía sus propias reacciones. Por fin, su vida era todo lo que siempre había querido. Estaba dibujando, viajaba y, aunque Jasper no le había dicho que la quería, estaba pendiente de ella todo el día.

Entonces, ¿por qué no paraba de llorar?

Transcurrieron las semanas y, por fin, todo estuvo terminado y Alice dio su trabajo por finalizado. Lo único que faltaba era que el equipo de Jasper ultimara los detalles de distribución.

Jasper tenía que ir a Nueva York y la invitó a ir con él, pero Alice se negó porque estaba cansada y pensó que para tan poco tiempo, dos días, no le merecía la pena, así que decidió quedarse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, aunque había dormido muy bien, se sentía tan cansada que decidió al médico. El doctor, tras realizarle varias pruebas, le anunció que estaba cansada porque estaba embarazada.

Alice esperó a sentir fastidio ante la idea de tener un hijo con Jasper, fastidio por no haber podido disfrutar más de la vida, pero lo que sintió fue una gran satisfacción.

Un hijo.

Un hijo con Jasper. Su bebé.

No era lo que ella quería, pero había sucedido y estaba encantada. No podía dejar de sonreír. Por fin, iba a tener una familia propia, una familia llena de cariño y amor.

Mientras le hacían una ecografía, Alice se decía que Jasper iba estar encantado pues era lo que siempre había querido. No le sorprendió cuando el médico le anunció que estaba de casi cuatro meses. Aquello explicaba su cansancio y el hecho de que hubiera engordado un poco. Ella había creído que era por comer fuera tantos días.

—Por lo que me ha dicho, no tenía planeado quedarse embarazada tan pronto —comentó el médico.

—No, pero da igual porque mi marido se muere por tener un hijo.

—Pues va a tener que esperar porque el bebé que usted espera es una niña —sonrió el doctor—. Enhorabuena.

—¿Una niña? —Exclamó Alice —. ¿Está usted seguro?

—Sí, no hay duda. ¿Algún problema?

—No —se apresuró a contestar Alice —. Ningún problema.

Y era cierto por su parte, a ella le importaba en absoluto tener una niña, pero ¿y a Jasper?

Alice salió de la clínica nerviosa y preocupada, diciéndose que a Jasper no le importaría tener una hija. Sin embargo, por más que se lo repetía, no podía obviar que, siempre que habían hablado de tener una gran familia, Jasper había hablado de hijos y no de hijas.

Aquello iba a ser un desastre.

No podía arriesgarse.

No podía permitir que a su hija le ocurriera lo mismo que a ella. Sólo tenía una salida.

* * *

**De verdad que lamento el retraso pero en estas semanas me pongo las pilas para terminar la historia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes NO son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

**La historia pertenece a Sarah Morgan y se llama en realidad: Sin noche de bodas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Algo iba mal.

Jasper volvía en coche desde el aeropuerto mirando el reloj constantemente. Había tenido que quedarse en Nueva York un día más, lo que no habría sido ningún problema si no hubiera sido porque le había parecido que Alice estaba rara por teléfono la noche anterior.

Aunque había intentado disimularlo, Jasper se había dado cuenta de que estaba muy cansada últimamente. De repente, el pánico se apoderó de él. ¿Estaría enferma? No, seguro que no.

Entonces, la única posibilidad era que Alice se hubiera enamorado de él y no se atreviera a decírselo. Jasper supuso que se iba a sentir mal ante la posibilidad, pero al imaginarse a Alice diciéndole «te quiero», sintió una agradable calidez.

¿Y por qué no? Estaban casados. Se suponía que tenía que quererlo pues era su esposa. Jasper decidió que aquella noche hablarían sinceramente de sus sentimientos y tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que por primera vez en su vida echaba de menos a una mujer. Echaba de menos a Alice. Cuando entró en el palacio, encontró a Alice en la terraza, muy nerviosa. ¿De verdad decirle que le quería se le hacía tan difícil?

Alice estaba de pie en la terraza y lo vio acercarse. Tuvo que poner las manos a la espalda para que Jasper no se diera cuenta de que le temblaban. Se dijo que iba a hacer lo correcto, lo único que podía hacer. Sería mucho más fácil si no estuviera enamorada de él.

Jasper se acercó a ella y la besó en la boca. Alice le devolvió el beso, pero brevemente. Jasper la miró extrañado.

—¿Quieres comer ya? —le preguntó Alice señalando la mesa.

Entendía perfectamente que Jasper estuviera alucinado pues lo normal entre ellos durante los últimos meses había sido que, cada vez que se veían, se arrancaran las ropas el uno al otro e hicieran el amor.

—Te pasa algo —anunció Jasper—. Me doy cuenta perfectamente. Habla.

—Yo... necesito hablar contigo.

—Muy bien, te escucho.

—No es fácil...

—Sea lo que sea, suéltalo. Te escucho.

—Quiero el divorcio —le espetó Alice.

Jasper se quedó en silencio.

—¿Estás de broma?

—No... Este matrimonio no funciona. Quiero el divorcio —insistió Alice.

—¿Cómo me dices que nuestro matrimonio no funciona cuando nos acostamos varias veces al día?

—Eso es sólo sexo, Jasper. Se supone que el matrimonio es mucho más.

—Nuestro matrimonio es mucho más y lo sabes.

Era cierto, pero Alice sabía que tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

—No quiero seguir casada.

—¿Por qué?

—Por primera vez en mi vida he podido hacer lo que siempre quise hacer y estoy encantada. Quiero ser libre —contestó Alice apartando la mirada.

Al instante, sintió que lo que habían compartido desaparecía, dejándola con una terrible sensación de pérdida y de desolación.

—¿Por qué te extrañas tanto? —continuó decidiendo que era lo único que podía hacer—. Acabo de descubrir la vida. Quiero hacer muchas cosas y no las puedo hacer estando casada.

Alice esperaba que Jasper hablara, gritara, hiciera o dijera algo, pero Jasper permaneció en silencio. Alice se dijo que era imposible que le estuviera haciendo daño porque Jasper no estaba enamorado de ella.

—Me voy a Sicilia mañana por la mañana a ver a mi madre. Veré también a un abogado mientras esté allí.

«Di algo, Jasper, por favor», rogó en silencio. Jasper la miró intensamente a los ojos y pasó a su lado sin decir nada.

Vapuleado por emociones completamente desconocidas para él, Jasper se quedó de pie en su despacho, intentando dilucidar qué había ocurrido.

«Quiero el divorcio» había sido lo último que esperaba escuchar de labios de su esposa. Alice se quería divorciar de él. Lo mismo le había dicho cuatro meses y medio atrás, en el aeropuerto, pero en aquella ocasión se lo había negado sin pensárselo dos veces. ¿Por qué no había hecho lo mismo ahora?

Mientras se bebía una copa, Jasper se dio cuenta de que realmente le importaba la felicidad de aquella mujer y se preguntó desde cuándo era más importante la felicidad de Alice que la suya propia.

Jasper se sentó en un sofá y comenzó a cavilar. Antes de irse a Nueva York todo iba bien entre ellos. Alice no había vuelto a hablar de su libertad. ¿Qué había ocurrido en su ausencia? No tenía ni idea, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Alice estaba sentada en la cama cuando Jasper entró en su habitación.

—Iba a empezar a hacer la maleta —murmuró.

—Pues no te molestes porque no vas a ningún sitio —contestó Jasper con frialdad.

Alice cerró los ojos.

—Jasper...

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estás embarazada, _tesoro_?

Alice se quedó helada.

—Yo...

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

—¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Eso no importa, lo que importa es que me tendría que haber enterado por ti. Sabes perfectamente lo mucho que quiero tener un hijo —contestó Jasper con la voz tomada por el dolor—. ¿Por qué me pides el divorcio estando embarazada, Alice? ¿Querías abortar a escondidas o qué?

—¡No!—le aseguró Alice.

—¿Seguro? ¿Por qué no? Llevas cuatro meses diciéndome lo importante que es para ti la libertad y lo mucho que estás disfrutando de tu nueva vida. Supongo que quedarte embarazada será un incordio.

—No, en absoluto. No entiendes. Me tengo que ir —contestó Alice deseando haberse ido la noche anterior.

—Ya te he dicho que no vas a ningún sitio —insistió Jasper—. Antes de saber que estabas embarazada, estaba dispuesto a concederte el divorcio, pero ahora no. Entiendo que no estés contenta con el embarazo y te aseguro que contrataré a todo el personal que sea necesario para que tengas tiempo libre.

—¿Te refieres a una niñera? No quiero una niñera. Jasper. Quiero cuidar al bebé yo —contestó Alice.

—No entiendo nada —comentó Jasper con frustración—. Primero me pides el divorcio y ahora me dices que quieres cuidar tú al niño.

Alice se quedó mirando al suelo.

—¿Por qué te quieres ir? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Porque es lo mejor para todos.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando vamos a tener un hijo?

—Porque no vamos a tener un hijo, Jasper —contestó Alice tragando saliva— Vamos a tener una hija —Jasper se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—¿Una hija?

—Sí, una hija —contestó Alice girándose para no ver la decepción en el rostro de su marido—. Una niñita —sonrió entre lágrimas—. Ahora comprendes por qué me voy, ¿verdad?

—No comprendo absolutamente nada —contestó Jasper agarrándola del brazo y obligándola a mirarlo—. ¿Por qué el hecho de que sea una niña en lugar de un niño cambia la situación?

—¿Y tú me lo preguntas?

—Lo dices por tu padre.

—No, es por nosotros, por ti. Eres siciliano. Es obvio que quieres un hijo. Es lo que llevas diciéndome cuatro meses.

—Por supuesto que quiero un hijo, pero estoy encantado de tener una hija.

—Siempre has hablado de un hijo, nunca has mencionado nada de una hija.

—Es una manera de hablar, una expresión —le aseguró Jasper—. ¿De verdad has creído que no iba a querer al bebé por ser niña?

—Nunca me has dado razones para pensar de otra manera —contestó Alice.

—Llevo cuatro meses intentando demostrarte que no soy como tu padre —le espetó Jasper—. Sabes que la familia es muy importante para mí.

—Pero no sé por qué. Jamás me hablas de ti. Sólo hablo yo. No sé nada de tu infancia, no sé absolutamente nada de tu familia.

—Eso es porque no tengo familia —contestó Jasper.

Alice se quedó observándolo en silencio.

—Nunca hablo de este tema porque no es relevante para mi vida actual —añadió Jasper dirigiéndose a la ventana, de espaldas a ella.

—¡No huyas, Jasper! Tenemos que terminar esta conversación.

Jasper se giró.

—¿Quieres que te hable de mi familia? Muy bien, pero te advierto que no es una historia con final feliz. Mi padre mató a mi madre de un disparo cuando tenía veinticinco años por tener una aventura con otro hombre. Estaba tan enamorado de ella que mató al amor de su vida y, a continuación, se suicidó. Yo tenía dos años.

—Jasper...

—No necesito compasión —advirtió Jasper—. Te lo he contado porque parece ser que a ti te resulta esencial para que nuestro matrimonio siga adelante, pero no quiero ponerme ahora a diseccionar mis sentimientos.

—Pero eras muy pequeño...

—Sobreviví —sentenció Jasper—. Exactamente igual que tú. Todos sobrevivimos.

—Pero tú sólo tenías dos años. ¿Qué fue de ti?

—Se produjo un gran escándalo. Tras la muerte de mis padres, pasé por varias casas, de familiares y amigos, pero nadie quiso quedarse conmigo porque a todos les recordaba los pecados de mi padre —rió Jasper con amargura—. Además, yo tenía muy mal carácter.

Alice lo miró sorprendida.

—Pero si tú siempre te controlas.

—Exacto. Aprendí dos cosas de mi padre: por una parte, que permitir que las emociones te nublen el entendimiento es muy peligroso y, por otra, que enamorarse hace que un hombre se comporte de manera peligrosa —contestó Jasper mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

—Por eso siempre has tenido relaciones cortas con mujeres que no te llegaban intelectualmente ni a la suela del zapato, con las que sólo tenías relaciones físicas y, luego, te casaste con una chica sencilla perfecta para darte la familia que siempre habías querido.

—¿Ahora te dedicas a la psicología? —Bromeó Jasper—. Yo jamás diría que eres sencilla, pero supongo que tienes razón. Ése era el plan.

—Ojalá me lo hubieras contado hace tiempo.

—¿Por qué? ¿De qué te habría servido?

—No sé, pero, por lo menos, te habría entendido un poquito mejor. Creía que eras como mi padre porque ibas con muchas mujeres, pero ahora comprendo que tus motivos eran completamente diferentes —suspiró Alice —. Familias. Qué daño te puede hacer tu propia familia, qué cantidad de cicatrices profundas, qué difícil de sanar…

—Yo estoy perfectamente bien —le aseguró Jasper—. En lo que a mí respecta, el pasado no influye en el futuro.

Alice desvió la mirada.

—Te has casado con la chica equivocada, ¿verdad? —Sonrió con tristeza—. Querías una esposa sencilla y mira. Cuando te pedí el divorcio por primera vez, no quisiste que nuestra relación terminara, pero anoche fue diferente. Anoche, cuando te dije que quería divorciarme de ti, no discutiste. Obviamente, te has dado cuenta por fin de que lo nuestro nunca funcionará.

—Eso no es cierto —contestó Jasper.

—Lo dices porque ahora sabes que estoy embarazada, pero los niños no son pegamento, Jasper. Sea niño o sea niña, un hijo no puede mantener unido lo que no va bien.

—Es cierto que, al principio, yo sólo quería una esposa tranquila y sencilla que me diera muchos hijos, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

—Te quiero a ti, Alice —murmuró Jasper cerrando los ojos.

Alice sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

—No soy la persona que tú querías. No soy una chica sencilla.

—No quiero a la chica sencilla, quiero a la persona que eres en realidad, te quiero como esposa y como madre de mis hijos, te quiero tal y como eres —aseguró Jasper—. Te quiero —sonrió.

—Jasper...

—Sé que tú no me quieres, pero estoy dispuesto a darte la vida que tú quieras.

—Pero anoche no discutiste cuando te dije que quería el divorcio. ¿Por qué accederías a concedérmelo si me quieres? —se extrañó Alice.

—Porque, por fin, he descubierto lo que significa amar a alguien y querer verlo feliz. Tu felicidad significa mucho para mí. Ahora que sé que estás embarazada, vamos a tener que encontrar la manera de que todos tengamos lo que queremos. No quiero que te vayas, no quiero que te lleves a mi hija.

Alice tragó saliva.

—Mi padre nunca le perdonó a mi madre que le diera una hija. Yo siempre supe que me odiaba.

—Aquel día en el restaurante de Florencia me quedé con las ganas de preguntarte una cosa. Me estabas contando que una vez te enfrentaste a tu padre. Quiero saber qué sucedió.

—Verás, había un concurso de pintura en el colegio y yo quería participar —recordó Alice —. Pintaba de noche, cuando todos dormían.

—¿Y qué ocurrió?

—Me rompió el cuadro. Había trabajado muchas horas en aquel cuadro y me gustaba mucho. Me enfadé muchísimo y le grité, le dije que era un tirano y una bestia. Él se enfureció. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

—¿Te gritó?

—Me pegó y, a continuación, se giró hacia mi madre y le echó la culpa por no haberme educado mejor y por no haber sido capaz de darle un hijo. Después de aquello, jamás volví a enfrentarme a él. Al principio, porque me pareció que no merecía la pena y, luego, porque me acostumbré.

Jasper le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

—Me alegro de que esté muerto porque, de no haber sido así, podría matarlo por lo que hizo.

—Ahora entiendes por qué no fui a su entierro, ¿verdad? Y por qué, cuando me dijiste en el aeropuerto que mi madre había desaparecido, me puse tan nerviosa. Creí que la había matado. Luego me di cuenta de que era una ridiculez porque, aunque mi padre era muy desagradable, no era un asesino.

—Ahora todo eso ha quedado atrás. Todo ha terminado. Deberías pensar solamente en el futuro y tú futuro está aquí, conmigo —le dijo Jasper apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara—. ¿Te quieres quedar conmigo aunque no me quieras?

—No puedo contestar a esa pregunta —contestó Alice sintiendo que la felicidad se apoderaba de ella por completo y pasándole los brazos por el cuello—. No puedo contestarla porque sí te quiero, Jasper. El amor es lo más importante del mundo.

Jasper la besó.

—No me puedo creer que me quieras. Ahora sí que la has hecho buena porque jamás podrás alejarte de mí. Lo nuestro es para siempre. Pase lo que pase, estaremos siempre juntos.

—Te advierto que no soy una esposa sumisa y obediente.

—Pero eres la única mujer que quiero, _tesoro_ —sonrió Jasper de manera sensual.

**Fin**

* * *

**Heyyy se que tarde bastante tiempo en actualizar el cap. pasado pero el liceo me consume se que no es excusa pero bueno, como vemos este ya es el cap. final de este fic y también podemos descubrir el pasado de Jasper y a medida de que avanzaba el fic el papa de Alice destruyo su autoestima por completo, con respecto a Engañada por su propio esposo a esa le quedan 1 cap. y el epilogo, cuando termine esa les doy una pequeña parte del argumento que tengo para un nuevo proyecto que será igualmente una adaptación..**


End file.
